


他们

by paristhepilot



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/M, M/M, 写不清楚了, 反乌托邦, 反正找个借口革命送死呗, 架空, 随写随加标签吧
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paristhepilot/pseuds/paristhepilot
Summary: 我都写完了再搞概括吧先看看标签得了





	1. 每个人有且只有一个号码

“要我说，拉马克但凡是正常死亡，那他房子周围的那些沙威早就该撤了！”  
古费拉克恨不得把他的终端直愣愣地压在公白飞的鼻子上，公白飞接过终端，屏幕上是一张放大的新闻图片，“号码44181因心脏病发猝死家中。”   
拉马克去世得很突然，要古费拉克说他是被谋杀的，要公白飞说猝死的可能性也不是完全没有，但是要安灼拉说更为重要的是下一步该怎么走。  
ABC自发地凑到了穆尚。穆尚是那种怎么看都要倒闭了，但铁定是能不显山不露水地坚持很久的的小破酒吧，是你在路上看到走都走不稳了，但怎么看都得比你活得久的老奶奶。推门进到穆尚，抬眼就正对着吧台。门口除了一张长桌，还摆了一台没见有人玩过的桌上足球，往里走有一个楼梯，上去是两排桌椅，靠墙还有排卡座。因为来穆尚的也就那几个回头客，一楼的散座都坐不满，二楼自然是空了很久，早就被当成了储物间，桌子板凳之间横七竖八地扔着扫把和簸箕，压酒缸的砖头也在二楼 桌子上放着，另一张桌子上还有个野餐盒，与周围格格不入，里面藏着半打上好的葡萄酒，听说是上一任老板要带着老板娘出去玩的时候打包的，却也不了了之地扔在这了。楼梯的另一侧有个单间，两间屋子中间有一个暗门相隔，这扇门说是隐藏式的，墙上的涂鸦遮住了门缝，但其实它常年不关，可就算这样，也总有人看不见。早年穆尚刚开门的时候，单间里是个迪厅，各色乐队的海报糊了整张墙，贴不下的就盖在其他的上面，甚至还贴到了天花板上。现在，几张海报被刻意撕掉了，留下一块干净却丑陋的白斑，但更多的海报还固执地呆在墙上，虽然海报上加粗或花体的名字现如今都成了号码，不再有任何意义。  
每个人有且仅有一个号码，这是当下社会顺利运转的基础。号码决定了一个人的命运，而这一串宝贝的数字是在父母在给孩子登记户口的时候随机分发的。号码就是身份，是出身，更是命运。号码终身不变，它决定了要去哪所学校，学什么专业，做什么工作。终端也是对应号码配发的，每台终端上都有一个平台，平台上可以发布消息，接受信息，制定日程安排，查询数据资料……平台是所有号码交流的载体和工具，所有信息在平台上都是共享的。可以毫不夸张地说，社会依靠平台而运转。而登陆平台的唯一途径就是号码。虽然在平台上，所有人都是平等的，但平台之外就不是了，少数人足够幸运，得到的号码足以出人头地，他们自然而然地拥有了更为优质的教育和更高收入的工作，但对于更多的人来说，这一个号码或者另一个号码没有本质的区别，普通的人生不会因为登记时早去一分钟或者晚去一分钟而有明显的区别。好的号码和普通的号码或许是有一定的规律分区，但号码的生成确实完全随机的，一切都公平公正。但就算这样，还是可以看到有父母在登机处指着登记员的鼻子破口大骂，或者还没走出登记处的大门就已经哭了起来，直接一屁股坐在大马路上，皱着眉头，大滴大滴的眼泪落到婴儿的脑门上。  
这一般是因为他们孩子的号码被分配去了监狱的。监狱是所有人都痛恨的地方，这些苦命的家长折腾十个月来，却只给社会带来了个恶种。“监狱囚禁生来有罪和后天堕落的人，假若其中的危险分子失控，则会危及到每个人的生命安全。”这是每间教室、每个工位、家家户户都要写在墙上的文字。由于当下社会的优良风气和沙威们无处不在的审查，“后天堕落的人”实在是没几个了，毕竟当人们的终端上都安装了沙威监控软件的时候，沙威会对号码在平台上的所作所为进行实时监控。除此之外，还有巡警和便衣，这些人也被喊作沙威。这也不是毫无道理，毕竟他们干着一样的事情，沙威监控软件通过审查发布到平台上的文字和视频中的敏感信息和不当用词与言论监管对应号码的行为。这就是号码的优点之一，当每个标点都可以落实到人头上的时候，再怎么违法乱纪的事儿，这也只能在心里想想。但只是在心里想想是难以对社会安全造成威胁的，更况且还有那些警察和便衣。沙威是普通人求而不得的幸运号码，他们的工作可分为两部分，一部分是保障监狱中的恶种不会再出来威胁社会安全，另一部分便是将对社会有威胁的“后天堕落者”扔进监狱去。 “生来有罪的人”是不需要沙威们费心的，他们是莫名其妙的倒霉蛋和冤大头，一生下来就进到了监狱里，但“如果不是之后会违法乱纪，怎么会轮到这么个号码呢？”一般母亲们都是会这么和她们不需要去监狱的孩子们解释。监狱里没有平台信号，更不会让犯人们拥有终端，他们是与世隔绝的一群人，完全杜绝他们危害他人的可能，保障了号码们的安全。  
监狱是早就存在了，但号码与沙威只是近几十年才有的社会进步。可具体的时间没人说得准。古费拉克说他在学校时背得是25年，公白飞却说他只能查到9年前的资料。可不论如何，穆尚的海报还都是用姓名区分身份，而不是利用号码。而且那一定是在还没有终端的时候。假若已经有了终端，就可以在平台上发布消息，谁还会发送传单或者张贴海报呢？  
但25年也好，9年也罢，古费拉克都不是去穆尚蹦迪而知道这么个地方，他是逃课出来才找见这么个地方的。或许平常在街上溜达时候很难发现这么个灰头土脸的小门脸，但如果其他门店或公司都在刺耳的鸣笛中上操，而只有这么一家安安静静，没有摔东西的动静，也没有人突然探出头一口痰啐在地上，它就算在不起眼，也是非常突出的。

古费拉克的号码是35958，35958只知道“号码是社会顺利运转的基础”，但他生在一个运转顺利的社会里，他不能理解为什么号码是保证这一切的基础，没人给他解答，他的所有疑问都是石沉大海，只有老师反复强调这是考点，他虽然不懂，但考试的时候他也知道要老实写在答卷上才能得分，所以他干脆把这句话背了下来。其实，想不背下来这句话挺难的，毕竟每天早上下了上午第二节课后都要上操。上操就有跟着终端反复重复“号码是社会顺利运转的基础”这么一句话开始，这是第一节，重复四个八拍。第二节是“为保证号码的安全，监狱囚禁生来有罪和后天堕落的人”，也是重复四个八拍。两节之后是自由活动，但终端会反复重复这八个八拍当作背景音乐。基本所有号码都等不到八个八拍结束，就已经开始了自由活动 “都是监狱这帮恶种的错，我还没有做完帐！”、“今天的咖啡洒在了电脑里，他妈的，监狱这帮人不配活着。”驴头不对马嘴，豪无因果关系，可是愤怒原就远比喜悦更容易传播，而刺耳的背景音又持续保持在同一个音高上，是一切激烈情绪的催化剂，使得每天的上操都颇有成效。到了最后，几乎所有号码到了最后都气喘吁吁、面红耳赤。  
35958从小到大都是快活的，他和所有人是朋友，爸妈的号码都不好也不坏，他自己的也没什么值得抱怨。上操对于他来说更像是一件所有人都参与其中的大型活动，是一场所有朋友都会参加的派对，只不过大家碰巧都心情不好罢了，所以相比于加入到咒骂之后，他总是缩在自己的位置上看戏，他以为他这样也可以滥竽充数，但终究被发现了。他不知道是谁最先喊道“35958不认真上操！”，接连，所有的朋友就都成了仇人，“你是不是同情监狱的人！”“你跟他们难道是同类吗？”“你也是恶种！”没过几分钟，他就成了大家口中的万恶之首，过街老鼠。大家不再朝着监狱的方向吐口水，而是直接啐在了他身上。一切发生得太快，整个班都瞬间成了他的法官，往日的罪行被一条条拎了出来：“我看到他考试作弊！”“他上课迟到！”……35958根本不知道他们在说的都是什么，或许他们说的坏事他都做了，但谁还没迟过到呢？但在这时候，平日的细枝末节都是要被判处死刑。他慌张地站在了起来，带倒了桌子，砸到了前面的同学，“真是个畜生！”掉在地上的书被同学们捡起来扔到他的身上。他疼得弯下了药，抱住自己的肚子，剩下的书就砸在了他的肩膀上，他急得眼眶发酸，抬着头看到其他同学也站了起来，他像是要被石块砸死的中世纪犯人，被围在了人群正中间。古费拉克从不是一个瘦弱的人。相反，他发育得很早，其他男孩子还是矮萝卜得时候，他就已经长起了个子，但他从没有打过架，这种场面自然也没见过。他的直觉告诉他必须得逃，但四周都是愤怒的同学，从哪里走？其他人肩并肩地站成了一圈。35958低着头，只看到周围都是越来越近的鞋子。他深深吸入一口气，找准两个女生，低着脑袋，用肩膀硬生生撞倒她俩，“居然还打女生！”“真不是个东西！”“恶种！”他跑出教室的时候听到身后还有男的在骂他，桌椅摩擦地砖发出的呲呲声更深地加剧了他的恐惧，他们还要追他。但35958不敢回头看，他一股气跑出了校门。站在空荡荡的大街上，他只觉得胃酸上涌，腿发软。他背靠在校门外的高墙上喘气，实在是忍不住，他狼狈地转过身吐了出来。就算是到了学校外，他还是可以听到每间教室内的鸣笛和冷漠却坚定的“监狱囚禁生来有罪和后天堕落的人”。古费拉克不知道自己为何成了“后天堕落的人”。他以为自己会把早饭都吐出来，但实际上他只是吐出一口深黄色的粘液，呕吐物挂在了墙上，35958恶心地别过了头。他一手抓着墙上的题字，另一手扶着膝盖，嘴里都是酸臭，他又接连啐了好几口口水，直到口腔里干涩得都隐隐能尝到血腥味才作罢。他还是恶心，而且头重脚轻，晕乎乎的，但他实在吐不出来了。站起身来，他一摸口袋，这才发现他连终端都丢在教室了。他只好用袖子擦干净嘴角，然后晃晃悠悠地往他的个人宿舍走。  
街上再没有其他闲逛的人，所有号码都要参与上操，自然都结伴在室内。他经过一条商业街，橱窗一个接一个，他借着玻璃看向自己的倒影。他认得自己，却不认得橱窗里的其他人。店铺里有两个西装打扮的店员，还有三四名顾客，他们的终端放在柜台上，整齐码放成一排，但这五六个人却都各自发疯。35958瞧见两个女性号码用力撕扯同一个纸袋子，而原本背对他的男性突然从解下了自己的皮带，一转身朝着空气甩开，于古费拉克看来，陌生的号码是看穿了他，是他的处刑人，正在隔着玻璃抽他。恐惧再次抓住了他，他拔腿就跑。他跑得踉跄而狼狈，看见一个岔路就胡乱拐了进去，闯进一条较为老旧的街道。他像是只第一次出穴的耗子，躲躲闪闪，只敢贴着边儿前进。每一扇窗户中都有汽笛声传出，每一扇门后都有咒骂声，他就要哭了。  
穆尚是最后的救星，35958在推门进去之前甚至没注意到这是家酒吧，他只觉得这是间空房子，进去了不会再有人要朝着他甩皮带或者吐口水。进去之后，他一屁股坐在了地上，背后靠着的就是那扇有着暗门的墙，这回这扇门是虚掩着的。他的屁股把暗门推开了一个缝，这就听见了里面的对话。说话的有两个人，一个声音高亢，说的每一个字都带着一股劲，掷地有声，另一个声音低沉，语速慢悠悠的，好像总还有另外一句话要继续讲。35958又给吓了一跳，他现在是个食草动物，一丁点动静都能让他蹦起来。但35958没有立刻逃走，屋里的两个人没有在咒骂，而是你一眼我一语地辩论。他们没有在上操！这就足以让35958贴在门缝里偷听他们讲话了。  
“自由，人民需要自由地活着，而不是糊里糊涂地被控制！”这是那个高亢的声音。  
“但你要如何说服人民，”这是另一个声音，“平台上的消息确实是被控制的，可这是大家都认可了的，他们终端上的沙威都运行得好好的。当人民已经习惯被控制，甚至是自愿被控制的时候，你要怎么向他们解释自由？”  
“但人民应该认识到他们活在限制之中，现在他们正在外痛骂监狱，甚至摔锅砸碗，可甚至没人直到监狱里的人到底是做错了什么，违反了哪条法律。这是不公正的判决。而其他人就稀里糊涂地跟着破口大骂，毫无道理，他们都是被控制了的。”  
“安灼拉，从一开始就不存在任何判决，婴儿可以做错什么，婴儿只是被生了出来，有的连第一口奶都还没喝，可以说连咬疼母亲奶头的机会都没有，就已经被带进监狱了。”  
35958先是听得糊涂，但一听到提及上操，他便来了精神。这高亢的声音说得对啊，他就是什么都没做错，无缘无故挨了骂，也挨了揍！他可差点就被捉住扔到监狱去。35958想到这里，站起身子，拉平褶皱的衬衫，整理好跑散了的头发，然后屏住一口气，推开了门。  
门里的两个人一个金发，一个黑发。金发的长得漂亮，卷曲的头发散在肩头，浓眉大眼，但此刻他淡金色的眉毛紧蹙，而浅蓝色的眼睛正恶狠狠地瞪着古费拉克，35958不知如何是好，朝着愤怒的对方笑了一下，赶紧移开了视线。黑发的比金发的稍高一些，两个人明明并排站着，却好像他是往后退了半步，站在金发人的阴影之中。黑发的虽不如金发的漂亮，却也长得周正，他的黑发打理整齐，三七开，别在耳后，一副金丝眼镜挡在棕色的眼睛前，他颧骨突出，下颌明显，嘴唇薄。浑身书生气质，但体格很好，是晨起长跑的人总有用的精瘦的身材。他穿着一件白衬衫，袖子挽到手肘，露出的小臂肌肉细长。黑发的人抿着嘴，半笑非笑，他朝着古费拉克走了过来，古费拉克往后推了半步，做好拔腿就跑的准备。但那人只是站在半米外，朝着他伸出手臂，古费拉克眨眨眼，握住了他的手。他的手指很细长，握手的力度却不小。  
“请问，”他是声音低沉的那一个，“您有名字吗？”

所有号码都知道名字只是一时的爱好，只有不开窍还不懂事的小孩子才会天真地想着给自己取一个名字，现在就连过家家都时兴用号码了。“别那么幼稚，我们应该给对方想一个号码。”还想着取什么名字的小男孩会被穿公主裙的小女孩嫌弃是个“不成熟的小屁孩”。而现在这个黑头发的却在问35958有没有名字。这就跟问一个成年的号码在小时候有没有过假想的朋友一样。几乎所有号码小时候都没有过不存在的朋友，而就算是那些真的拥有假想朋友的孩子长大了也会给与否定的答复，多丢人啊，而且承认小时候没脑子比承认小时候没有朋友还让人难堪很多。所以古费拉克自然是摇摇头，“名字只是一时的爱好罢了。总得长大啊，是不是？”  
黑发的人听到后摇了摇头，而金发的人只是瞪着眼睛对古费拉克怒目相视。古费拉克只敢瞟一眼，他感觉自己说错了话，但却不懂为什么。他感觉自己是个被训斥的小孩子，他妈妈曾经说：“有个假想的朋友很正常，但为什么不给他想一个号码呢？起名字只是一时的爱好，是小孩子才会做的事情，等35958长大了就会害臊了。”他现在知道害臊了，却又被瞪了。他不敢多看金头发的，就只好硬着头皮跟黑头发的对着笑。   
黑发的带着他走进了屋里。“我叫公白飞，他是安灼拉。”黑发的号码开口说道，古费拉克觉得自己又回到了没上学的年纪，多大的一个人了，居然还要跟两个男的一起玩过家家，给自己起名字，他不乐意。“但你们的号码是什么？”他问道。“号码只是用来剥夺个人独立和自由的卑鄙手段。”金发的，安灼拉，如果他非要用名字的话。安灼拉的声音比隔门偷听到的还要有力，35958觉得自己是被人打了一拳，他可以感觉到这些字是压在自己肩头的重量，他在心里跟着复读了一遍又一遍，却一点都不明白，“号码是保证社会正常运转的基石。” 35958在学校的成绩可不差，他觉得这位安灼拉也应该好好听讲。“朋友，”叫自己公白飞的号码朝着叫自己安灼拉的摇了摇头，叫安灼拉的咬着牙闭了嘴，他下嘴唇厚，上嘴唇略薄，闭上嘴后嘴角下撇，35958不知道他是生气了还是天生就这样。“号码制度对社会有任何直接贡献吗？”公白飞问完停了片刻，但35958还没来得及插话，他就继续说了下去，好像这一下停顿就是故意让古费拉克想出一个可以反驳的角度，而又不让他说出口，“号码决定了我们接受哪种程度的教育和做什么工作，通过决定我们所处的环境间接控制我们的思想和情感，号码决定了我们的人生和我们对社会的贡献，却没有直接给社会带来任何推动。维持社会运转的是我们接受的教育，是我们的工作，是我们创造的价值、我们的思想和情感。但这些并不是号码这个制度直接产生的，号码只是替我们做了决定，但如果没有这个制度，人们还是会接受教育，开始工作，产生思想和感情。号码只是个这个制度，而这个制度没有直接对社会做任何实实在在的贡献。”他又停了下来，对上35958的视线，35958觉得他说得好像是那么回事，但他听得云里雾里，不知道要发表什么一件，而公白飞在等待他的回应，他就下意识地嗯了一声，好让公白飞继续说下去，“所以说，号码不是社会正常运转的基石，我们才是保证社会正常运转的基石。” 35958张开嘴想要反驳些什么，他下意识地想要支持他从小到大接受的教育，但又觉得对方说得对。他嘴都张开了，却说不出话，而明显公白飞又在等着听，他必须得说些什么，“我不懂这跟名字有什么关系。”这话一说，就是35958赞同了刚才公白飞说的，他自己都没反应过来，公白飞却点了点头。  
“人们必须摆脱号码，”安灼拉不再站在一边撇嘴角，他也走了过来，“你不能决定自己去哪所学校，你不能决定之后在哪里工作，人民不能做出自己的决定，因为这一切都已经被号码安排妥当了。”“这有什么不好的？不是‘不能’做出决定，而是‘不用’做出决定。谁不想要图省事啊？”不同于公白飞，只要35958鼓足了勇气，他就可以打断安灼拉的讲话。公白飞不紧不慢的语速和不高不低的语调像是给小孩子讲课的老师，安灼拉却像是一个辩论对手，是带有攻击性的敌人，35958在他面前需要随时反击，举起武器保护自己，“但人应当掌握自己的选择，自由是必须的。”他觉得这话好像哪里说不过去，就求助地看向公白飞，在35958的脑子里，公白飞跟他是一波的，而安灼拉是对立的，虽然实际上那两个人才是一伙的。  
“当下的制度强制性给所有人分配号码，这么做便剥夺了人们对‘用’或者‘不用’做出选择的权利，假若你不想去分配的学校，你便没有其他学校可去，这就是现实。”公白飞等着对方的“但是”，或者是他的下一个问题。但35958只是咬着嘴唇，他看向地面，谁也不理，沉入了自己的思考。  
他觉得他们说的有道理，可是他又难以就这么放下之前接受的教育，这让他感觉被欺骗了很多年，同时还觉得自己是个傻瓜。但他可以承认自己是个傻瓜，他很多时候为了学习，都要不停地告诉自己“背下来就好”，所以他也不是个十足的傻瓜，他只是选择了愚蠢而已。但现在他被其他愚蠢的号码驱逐出境，又遇到了两个不愚蠢的人。他需要一点时间。“所以，”他舔舔自己的嘴角，公白飞和安灼拉都没有插话，只是安静地等着他继续，“名字不同于号码，名字给了人们选择的权力。”“而拥有了选择的权力才可能拥有自由。”安灼拉现在听上去不那么具有攻击性了，或许是因为安灼拉意识到35958不是个敌人，也可能是因为35958现在是顺着安灼拉的思路走，而不是想着怎么反驳。“你怎么就知道个自由！”他这回不再感觉有人追着要打他了，一下子没了力气，腿发软，坐到了地上，安灼拉低垂着眼睛看他，“那是因为你从未拥有过自由。”他说。35958从下往上看安灼拉，觉得安灼拉的金发像是救世主一样在发光。  
“所以我也要给自己取个名字？”他问金色的救世主，“任何你觉得合适的都可以。”公白飞回答道，“古费拉克。” 35958想到他小时候看不见的朋友，想到母亲说他害臊，想到“背下来就好”，这四个字没费什么力气就出现在他的脑袋里。  
“这是个好名字。”公白飞说，而古费拉克只是耸耸肩，他甚至不知道都有什么名字，那所有名字都可以好名字，不是吗？  
迪厅的暗门猛地被推开，古费拉克被吓得蹿了起来，就算他知道这房间里再没有捕食者，他还是只丢了魂的兔子。进门的是个男孩，穿得破旧，里三层外三层，好像是把所有的衣服都套在了身上。他一头自来卷，脏兮兮得黏成了一缕一缕，脸更脏，粗粗的眉毛在脸上都不显眼了，他的婴儿肥还没退下，却有着一双成年人才有的眼睛，不伦不类的，没有小孩子那般不谙世事的透亮，却又带着不懂事才有的坚毅。古费拉克意识到他就是风言风语中所说的街上的耗子，是没有号码而被社会放逐的人，没有学校可上，没有工作可做，领不到终端，平台上没有账户，耗子是流浪汉，对于其他号码，他们不存在。古费拉克眼前的这位是只小耗子。“外面的人不再发疯了，”小耗子肩膀上横跨着一个不锈钢的军用水壶，他单手拧开壶盖，往嘴里灌下几大口，然后他把水壶递给古费拉克，好像压根没意识到这是一个陌生人，古费拉克抬头看向公白飞，但没等公白飞点头，小孩就把水壶强行塞进了古费拉克的手里，“是纯净水，没毒，喝不死人，我看你再不喝水就要死了。”古费拉克这才意识到自己嗓子干涩得有了铁锈味，之前的逃跑耗干了他所有的口水。他对上小孩儿的视线，孩子朝他点点头。他一边喝水一边听着公白飞介绍他的名字：古费拉克，他撇撇嘴，感觉挺奇妙，当他是一串号码的时候，他的形象是固定的，都是安排好了的，而现在他是他小时候不存在的朋友，一切都不确定，他可以随便编。如果这是自由，古费拉克觉得自己可以慢慢适应。他仰着脖子喝水，水冰冰凉，甜滋滋的，古费拉克之前从来没意识到水还带着甜味。他接连咽下几大口，水壶感觉轻了一半，他赶紧把水还了回去。他清清嗓子，感觉一直紧绷的神经在凉水里慢慢舒展开，“那你也有名字吧，你叫什么？”他问小孩。  
“我叫公白飞！”  
啊？

每个人有且只有一个号码，没人有一样的号码，古费拉克自然假定名字也一样，每个人都有一个，而且都和别人的不一样。但小耗子却说他和那个黑头发的都叫公白飞。小耗子说完就自顾自地笑了起来，而安灼拉只是哼了一声。古费拉克知道自己被耍了，只好又看向公白飞。公白飞叹了口气，也跟着坐到了地上，“说来话长。”这不碍事，古费拉克也没打算再回学校去，虽然他不记得自己有不去学校的时候，但他明显不能再回学校了，他肯定也不能回家了，无故逃课，就算他爸妈没有报警举报他，他的同学肯定也举报了。古费拉克摇摇头说：“你讲吧，反正我也没别的地方可去了。”  
“那你可以加入我们！”小耗子一边从背包里往外掏面包，一边漫不经心地说。但没人接话，安灼拉走过去关上了暗门。  
“他其实叫伽弗洛什，”小耗子装模做样地朝古费拉克扬了扬不存在的帽子，“伽弗洛什，随叫随到。”古费拉克也装模做样地回了个礼，公白飞等着他俩闹完继续说：“伽弗洛什没有领过号码，”“生下来就被爸妈扔了！”小孩坐到了公白飞旁边，跟着一起讲故事，“我打小就是只耗子。”伽弗洛什嘬起腮帮子，伸出食指举到头上装作是耳朵，“他街上捡到一个坏了的终端，他自己不会修，想要拿到维修中心去。”“真的是捡到的，我从来不费事偷不能吃的东西。但既然捡到了，不要白不要啊。”古费拉克听着，想着自己把终端丢在了学校，时不时哪天也要捡一个，伽弗洛什见古费拉克走神了，伸手打了古费拉克膝盖一下，“我为了能去维修中心，甚至给自己找了套干净衣服，”他拽拽外套里面大了一号的帽衫，“但你猜怎么的，维修中心竟然要我先填申请表，要写号码什么的。”伽弗洛什装作恶心地要吐了，逗乐了古费拉克，公白飞接过话说起来：“伽弗洛什就随便写了个号码，偏不巧是我的。所以他才说他也叫公白飞。”伽弗洛什站起来朝着古费拉克鞠躬谢幕，“维修中心发现信息对不上，就联系了我，我好奇是谁盗用了我的号码，追查到了这里。”“我住这儿！”伽弗洛什说着往地板上一躺。  
“而现在穆尚是ABC的聚头点。”安灼拉一直站在公白飞和伽弗洛什身后。  
“ABC？”  
“是我们现在的组织，希望能够我们的所作所为让人们意识到他们一直生活在控制之中。”公白飞也站了起来。  
“被号码这个制度所控制？”  
“不仅是这个制度，还有终端、平台，现如今的一切都时被控制的。”安灼拉说，“你可以加入我们。”  
古费拉克仰头看着他俩，他今天醒来的时候还只是一个号码，但现在却有了个名字。到了这时候，他肯定已经被举报了。或许所有人都时被控制的，或许号码制度剥夺了所有人的自由。但这些都是他还没想透彻的话题了，他只知道他没做错任何事情就被举报了，多半已经被判了刑。这不公平，他感到一股怒火烧在肚子里，他来了力气，蹦了起来。  
他这下跟公白飞和安灼拉一般高了，他把手在裤子上擦了擦，然后朝着安灼拉伸过去，安灼拉盯着他瞧了瞧，像是在端量他几斤几两重，然后也伸出手握住了古费拉克，“那就算我一个！”公白飞也伸手握住了他俩，伽弗洛什躺在地上直鼓掌。


	2. 伽弗洛什是个小大人

古费拉克很快就意识到在ABC里管事的其实是伽弗洛什，安灼拉和公白飞虽然一硬一柔，但骨子里都带着多多少少的公子哥气质。他们都是号码，却也拥有名字，所以不论如何都是站在高点往下看，话里话外全是传教，总是想要去点亮更多人的灵魂。但伽弗洛什就不一样了，伽弗洛什是在活着，找吃的、找水喝、找个暖和屋檐过冬。与其说是位管家，伽弗洛什更像是位妈妈，他知道穆尚的拖把搁在二层那个桌子旁边，又知道还有床被子藏在了哪个箱子里，他是自己的妈妈，慢慢成了所有人的；但他又是个小孩，古费拉克有一天看见伽弗洛什在街上跑着玩，撞到了一个老爷子，老爷子倒也没生气，而是问他“小孩儿这么急，是要去干什么？”，“我要吃的，我肚子饿。”古费拉克听见伽弗洛什毫不含糊地回答，完了还要加上一句：“老孩儿。”  
但不论是小孩，还是长大了的，伽弗洛什都是一只彻头彻尾的耗子，而做一只耗子最重要不是出人头地，可以有一点小聪明，但一直瞎嚷嚷是发情的老猫才有资格干的事。小耗子要想活命，就得瞅准了老猫不在，顺着墙赶紧溜。要想找准时候，与其瞪圆了眼睛，有时候更管用的是竖起耳朵，伽弗洛什竖起耳朵就听见了这么一段对话。  
“只是游行没大用处，咱们没有拿得出手的证据。”  
“拉马克的房子周围都是沙威，怎么搞到证据？”  
“我还是觉得那些沙威就足够说明这事情有猫腻了。”  
“但不足以说服其他人。”  
“问题在于信息都被平台控制了，咱们发布的质疑和反对不是被删了，就是被限制了阅读量。就算有了证据，发布不出去，又有什么用！”  
“所以才要游行。”  
“游行到底是为了宣扬什么？话语自由还是拉马克死得不明不白？”  
“拉马克，当信息被控制的时候，要怎么跟其他人说明白他们每天在平台读到的消息被控制了？要怎么跟锅里的青蛙说明白它还是个蝌蚪的时候就在锅里煮着了。”  
“拉马克的死也说不明白，因为没人知道他到底是怎么死的。”  
“要是能溜进那房子就好了，沙威们肯定是在守着什么。”  
“但咱们进不去，这话又说回去了。”  
ABC决定游行。在消息被管控的时代，或许只有走到人们跟前，抡圆了胳膊，一巴掌扇在脸上，人们才可能觉得疼。热安对此的见解则是：“相比于近乎机械式的刷平台，游行的仪式感能够带来足够的冲击。”弗以伊想不懂仪式感能有什么实际用处，却同意游行是现在唯一的办法了。  
热安给自己起了两个名字，另一个叫做“让·勃鲁维尔”，热安与让的读音相近，他当作笔名来用。他是个诗人，却因为效仿但丁、尤维纳利斯、埃斯库罗斯和高乃依这些人，在自己的创作下署了“热安”这个名字，而不是写下一串数字，这让他的诗难以发表，阅读数总是停止在两位数，而他在平台上随意转发的消息或是毫无意义的乱码的阅读量都有几千几万。但仔细想想，号码和姓名这两个东西在代表个人这方面，还是号码更为准确。毕竟姓名没有强制性的不可重复性，真要有两个人取了相同的名字，也是没有办法避免的。但号码就不一样了，在制度里，号码是随机生成的，每人有且仅有一个，这不单规定了每个人都要有一个，同时要求了每个人的都不一样。这么一来，绝对没有重名的可能。要说名字在这方面有什么可取之处，那大概就是自主性了，名字是自己取的，号码却是体制给的。热安给自己取笔名的时候，并没有想这么多，只是他读到的诗人都是有一个名字，而不是一串号码，他便也想用个名字。这是单纯情感上的喜好，而不是逻辑的推理，却误打误撞地成了他的敲门砖，他想知道自己的诗到底为什么会被屏蔽，没找到一个说得过去的答案，却发现身处的整个体制都没什么道理。  
弗以伊拿到的号码命不好，只能得到小学教育，六年的教育之后就当了一个工人，每天做扇子。他不乐意，就偷着学习，却越学越不对劲。问公白飞平台到底存在了多久的就是他，两个人只能查到九年前的资料，可其他人离了平台都活不下去，好像这玩意已经有了几个世纪，是跟着他们一起进化出来的生命必需品。  
算上安灼拉、公白飞、热安、弗以伊和伽弗洛什，参加游行的一共有43个，也是ABC的全体成员。除了伽弗洛什一个小孩，其他人不是高等学生就是底层工人，没准只有太好的教育或者太糟的待遇才成为自己扇自己的那个巴掌，精神或肉体的极端必须占一个，才能推到第一块骨牌。这两个虽然不是一码事，但很多时候一个总可以带来另一个。  
游行必须报批给沙威批准，而沙威从不批准游行，还会在号码的档案里记一笔。这就是体制的若干玩笑中的一个，所以ABC的43个人就都不打算费这个功夫了，直接拿着标语去了拉马克的住处。拉马克从不在这帮工人和学生的混合体里，他原本是个将军，是经历了前平台期的“老古董”，却是那群人里唯一一个活着还一个融入了平台的。在当下，没注册平台的跟死了也没什么区别，与其他人再没有了交流，失去了存在，成了被忘却的个体。拉马克却不一样，他虽然是一身老骨头，却领了号码，在平台上活跃地发布消息。不巧的是，他在平台上回忆平台前的生活，记录自己看到的变化，就有这么一条消息，公白飞从后台查到了修改记录，最初编辑的是“上操原本是为了加强学生体魄，规定所有学生定时一起做广播体操。现在看来，不论初衷，任何强迫性的行为都会变味。”这条消息不删掉最后一句话，就没办法发出去。而公白飞数出来拉马克来来回回修改了数十次，最后发出来的也只有前两句。除了从源头上就不能发送帖子外，平台另一个下流的手段便是限制阅读量。按理说，在平台上关注了某个号码便理应看到该号码发布的所有公共消息，但平台却会巧妙地屏蔽某些消息，让该消息在按照时间和热度排列的公共消息列表里消失得无影无踪。如果一个号码的所有消息都被如此屏蔽掉，那么该号码还存在在平台上吗？如果不存在平台上，那跟不存在于社会上其实是没什么区别的。  
拉马克先是消失在了平台上，后是彻底死了。  
古费拉克看见伽弗洛什溜出队伍，然后发现他的终端也被小耗子顺走了。古费拉克配发的终端被他丢在了教室，伽弗洛什几次说要给他摸回来，他都不要，硬是拉着公白飞用他们四处淘来的零件凑了一台新的，没有沙威，一了百了。让古费拉克想要拍着腿放声大笑的在于沙威这个监控软件根本不是必须安装的，但就在古费拉克从学校里跑出来之前，他自己都没有意识到这一点。而一旦安装了沙威，想要卸载干净是近乎不可能的。挺有讽刺意味的，不是吗？一旦沾上了，肯定走不开。一旦到手了，必会留下点种子，从中再生出来另一个来。伽弗洛什就把这台完完全全没有沙威监控的终端摸走了。  
拉马克的房子在一个半山腰上，夹在富人区和穷人区中间，穷人都在山脚下，越往上租金越高，ABC便是打算从山脚走到半山腰，最后聚集在拉马克的房子正前面。拉马克的房子带个院子连着公路，一圈半包围的灌木丛隔开两者。沙威门分别守在前门和后门，另外有两人绕着房子巡视。当巡查的沙威绕到屋子侧面的时候，凸出在后门外的院子就没人把守了。如果这时候沿着灌木快走几步，就能溜到后墙的窗户下。窗户想必是锁上的，但守在窗户跟下边，肯定比离得远远的、举着口号牌子排队走要实际很多。伽弗洛什就是这么打算的。  
古费拉克跟安灼拉和公白飞走在最前面。古费拉克虽然是后来加入ABC的，但一来他哪里都不能去，家里不能回，学校不能去，他就干脆一天到晚都住在穆尚，和伽弗洛什搭伙过日子；二来他是一团火，谁在他身边都得由冰化成了水，围着他说说笑笑，他虽有着风往哪边吹，他便往那边烧的惯性，和平年代他就读书，战争的年代他就参军，但这不妨用作烧化冰碴的第一簇火苗。他什么都看了点，也就什么谈论都可以插进几句话，只要不惹人烦就行，他偏巧又是个伶俐的人。一来二去，他很快成了所有消息的中心。  
古费拉克瞧见伽弗洛什的时候，队伍差最后一个拐弯就能到拉马克房子正前面，正好转到院子的底下，古费拉克一抬头就瞧见伽弗洛什弯腰贴着灌木丛往前蹭。古费拉克看不见另一名沙威在哪儿，但伽弗洛什停住了脚，可劲往灌木丛里面缩，怎么看都是要出事。不只是古费拉克一个人，走在前边的人都瞧见这只小耗子了，包括围在队伍两侧的沙威。沙威在山脚下就盯上他们了。只有沙威，没有媒体，时而有两三波人想要凑过来看热闹，都被沙威们轰去了其他地方。但每当有一脸茫然的人们往队伍中瞟，古费拉克或者其他人就带领大家重新喊一波口号，他们看到不少人对着他们举起终端录像，不知道他们能不能把视频上传到平台上，上传了又能存活多久？  
古费拉克拉住安灼拉，安灼拉摇摇头，古费拉克转过头去看公白飞，公白飞叹了口气。首领知道一场游行太容易变成一场暴动，成了暴动就救不回来了，这不但是给媒体留了个话茬，更是搬起石头砸自己的脚。不论游行的初衷是什么，暴动都更为鲜活而有力，旁人凑的只是热闹，也就只能记住了死的人、打折的腿。而向导知道暴动是流血事件，要唤醒的得是睡着的人，而不能是一具具尸体。这时候去就伽弗洛什便是亲手将游行扭曲成一场暴动。古费拉克也不是不明白，只是他不能接受。被抓住了是会进监狱的。不论轻重，所有的刑罚都是进监狱，但谁也说不准进了监狱会怎样，没人从监狱里出来。  
难讲是沙威的电击枪先击中了伽弗洛什还是巴阿雷的拳头先挥出去的，但不论是哪一个，暴动还是开始了。  
巴阿雷看着是个工人，其实是个学生。这就是他的矛盾之处，他每日进出学堂，却坚决不要去坐办公室。是古费拉克之前的另一个中心，只不过这个中心与其说是所有人都喜欢他，不如说是所有人都对他有点意见，但这不妨碍他跟所有人都能说上一两句话。巴阿雷身高马大，肌肉虽然没有健身教练那般发达，一看也能知道是练过的。他留着一头板寸，眉毛浓密，大鼻子，厚嘴唇，不但面相凶狠，笑声还颇为粗犷。他喜欢拉着别人讲笑话，却忍不住自己先笑一阵，总是吓人一跳，而说不清楚最后的包袱。他喜欢打架，生怕热闹不够打。在他心里，吵架比辩论逗乐，打架比吵架爽快。  
但这次可不只是巴阿雷一个人。几个举标语的，撅下支持标语的粗木棍就往沙威的脖子上抡，其他没带家伙的就三两个人对付一个沙威，沙威的电击枪都佩戴在外套内，而警棍是跨在腰上，他们就专门去抢那个警棍。公白飞一看情况拦不住了，也撸起了袖子。古费拉克找准了空子就往拉马克的屋子跑。  
从外面看拉马克院子的那半圈灌木丛只能看到一大片叶子密密麻麻，但其实里面有一圈半人高的铁丝栅栏，伽弗洛什就被卡在这铁丝栅栏里面。拉马克不愧为退役的老猫，虽然不知道拉马克这是在提防什么人，但这个捕鼠夹下得阴险。铁丝网上有倒刺，跟酸枣的差不多，各种枣的托叶一般特化为两根刺，有的种类是一根向前，一根朝后，这样倒下的时候顺着一个方向，站起来就一定得逆着另一个方向，被扎是一定的。伽弗洛什还没摸到拉马克的窗户跟地下，巡查的沙威就转到了跟前，小孩着急，也没看清楚就赶紧往树丛里躲，想要跨进院子里，没想着一脚就踩进了铁丝网，倒刺钩进肉里，略微一动都是一阵密集的尖锐的疼痛。小孩动弹不得。  
古费拉克没想着会是这种情况，他着急忙慌跑上来，什么东西都没带。但幸好下面闹大了，上面的沙威也都跑去了下面帮忙，除了这个盯着小耗子的，他正和古费拉克干瞪眼，而伽弗洛什歪着身子陷在铁丝网里动弹不得。古费拉克两只手投降一般地半举在胸前，而重心放在腿上，腿部肌肉绷紧而下蹲，随时做好了往前冲刺的准备。而那个沙威一只手里握着警棍，另一只手里攥着电击枪。为了标榜沙威的仁慈，但其实更主要的是为了抓活的，加大业绩，沙威早就抛弃了手枪，而随人携带电击枪，由此一来就给了古费拉克更多的机会，电击枪要近身才能使用，古费拉克现在需要的只是一个时机。  
伽弗洛什也知道，他虽然下半身陷在倒刺之中，却还勉强站着。他手里拿着公白飞给古费拉克用各种零件拼成的终端，这个终端远比配发的笨重得多，不但更厚，电源还是外接的充电宝，捆绑在主机上，强行结合成了一个终端。伽弗洛什掂量着手里终端的重点，然后吹了个口哨。他不敢动脚，只好以腰部为发力点，朝着那个沙威的脑袋扔出来手里的终端，沙威和古费拉克都被这声口哨吸引了注意力，但古费拉克不用处理迎面飞过来的家伙，他低头朝着沙威冲过去，伽弗洛什扔过去的终端没砸着沙威，差了好远的距离摔在了马路上，古费拉克却抓住了机会，一头撞向沙威，那人向后踉跄了几步，虽然没一屁股坐倒在地上，却被抢去了电击枪。古费拉克一开始就是奔着这个电击枪去的，他一只手抓住枪，另一只手掐住沙威的手腕，同时肩膀撞向那人的肚子。沙威虽然只是向后退了几步，古费拉克却失去了重心，打横摔在了马路上，可这个冲劲让他从沙威手里抢来了电击枪。沙威也没含糊，警棍径直打在古费拉克的腰侧，古费拉克疼得站不起来，只得更紧地蜷缩在了地上，生虾米下锅后萎缩了一般。沙威弯着腰用警棍揍他，打了几下痛快之后站起身，古费拉克还是起不来，但就几秒没了更多的警棍，让他得以喘口气，他用胳膊撑着地，半蹲半站地起了身子，但他撑不住自己，只得控制自己的重心往沙威的方向摔。电击枪是近距离才能用的，他摔过去只是为了能够把枪怼到沙威的肚子上。古费拉克之前也没用过电击枪，他不知道电多久才行，就干脆一直没松手，直到那可怜的沙威抽搐着翻了白眼，他这才松开手。沙威倒在了地上，古费拉克吓得赶紧把枪扔到了脚底下。  
他跪在灌木丛外面，脱了上衣缠在手上，垫着撑开铁丝网，让伽弗洛什从中拔腿出来。衣服虽然起到了不少的缓冲，但倒刺还是扎进了古费拉克的指头里。可是打斗激发的兴奋和恐惧麻痹了他的神经，他根本不觉得疼。伽弗洛什腿上都是星星斑斑的血，每处流的血都不多，却密密麻麻的，到处都是。小孩只能单腿蹦着走，古费拉克急得抓起他就背到了背上。伽弗洛什搂着他的脖子，他反手拖住小孩的屁股，也不觉得沉。古费拉克想要回到大队伍中，虽然那里打着群架，一群沙威铁定是比一个难对付得多，但整个ABC都在那里，他只能想到回去。但伽弗洛什却在他耳朵旁边喊着什么，小孩激动的声音太尖，吵得古费拉克要耳鸣，他也没听清。伽弗洛什干脆扭身要往下跳，古费拉克停住脚。“终端和枪！”伽弗洛什急得直打古费拉克的后背，古费拉克也没过脑子，他想是条得到命令的狗，扭过头抓起这两件东西就继续往回跑。  
他半路上遇见了其他人，ABC看见古费拉克背着孩子往这边跑，也不知道是谁喊了一嗓子，就都跟着巴阿雷开始跑，先停手的拉住停不下来的，这时候就要靠跑得快，脚底抹油是正经事，多揍一拳没用。公白飞接过了伽弗洛什，他被其他人拥在队伍中间，最外圈的人都是抢到警棍和电击枪的。没人知道巴阿雷是带着大家往哪里跑，但绕过死胡同和七扭八绕的小巷子，他们最后来到了一间废弃了的工厂里。  
公白飞把伽弗洛什放了下来，他想拉着孩子，但伽弗洛什却把充电宝和主板分了家的终端塞进了公白飞的手里，自己一瘸一拐地走到了队伍后边。巴阿雷没有走进工厂，而是来到工厂后面一排临时搭建的板房前，他先是敲了一下板房的大门，然后喊了一嗓子“R！”屋里面有些骂骂咧咧的动静，能听出来是个人在走过来开门。巴阿雷扭过头朝着安灼拉笑，好像是他立了大功劳，而安灼拉一直板着脸，看都没看他。  
开门的人看起来是刚起床，他头发乱糟糟得卷成一团，支棱在脑袋后面，比下垂眼更阴暗的是他的眼袋，让本就下垂的眼角更加没了精神。他鹰钩鼻，还有点歪。鼻子下面是薄薄的两片嘴唇，这时候正半张着，好像是还没睡醒，露出来一点黑黄的牙齿。他挺高的个子，却跟个没骨头的一样赖在门框上。而比他相貌更带劲的是他身上的气味，酸臭中带着一股腐烂的霉味。“好一个酒鬼！”伽弗洛什歪着身子跟了过来，巴阿雷抬手给了小孩后脑勺一巴掌，伽弗洛什本就站不稳，这一下打得他往前摔。他是被酒鬼接住的，酒鬼闻起来像是泡在了劣质酒精里，动作却一点都没有喝多了的晃悠，反倒有点像是个拳击手，敏捷而有力。  
“你不买药也不买酒就算了吧，这还带来一大帮子愣头青，你是要掀了我这小破屋还是怎么的？”酒鬼说话声音低得像是闷炮，就要让人听不清了。巴阿雷跟他很熟的样子，他径直挤进屋里，好像一丁点都没闻见那股子酸臭的气味，他搂过那酒鬼的脑袋，另一只手往他胸口打，好像是见到了过命的兄弟。“孩子受伤了，得先找个地儿躲躲。”那酒鬼听到后回过头去瞧伽弗洛什，伽弗洛什朝着他扬了扬没戴着的帽子。  
“那别来这，去厂子里找个干净地。”


	3. 您的人民还没挨饿

厂子已经废弃了很久，杂草从碎裂的水泥地板的缝隙里长出来，足足有脚腕高。厂子里是四排长桌子，上面有生了锈的管道和机械手臂，它们连着两面墙壁，之前应该是悬在桌子上，现在打头断了下去，赖赖巴巴地歪在桌子上。巴阿雷像是进了自家的家门，他穿过长桌，时不时拍一下管道，管道里出来两个声，一个在管子里来回传，另一个从破墙里往外冲。若李看见他在自己跟前扬起一片灰，赶紧掏出一块手绢捂在脸上。  
ABC里好多大学生不再去学校了，若李却一定要读完医学院，他得给自己看病。若李总觉得自己得了病，早上起床的时候口干，他便觉得是流感；中午吃饭没胃口，他便怀疑是肠胃感冒；晚上睡觉头疼，他便琢磨着自己是脑子里长了瘤子。巴阿雷总说这位未来的医生不把自己逼出个不治之症，他就放不下心。若李就是这样疑神疑鬼的性格，他长得瘦弱，胳膊很长，还有些驼背，从侧面看，他佝偻个腰，含着背，垂下的手臂恨不得碰到膝盖。他脸上没肉，却肿泡眼，眼圈总是红的，他总用一块帕子捂住自己的口鼻，蹭的鼻头也红。别说是他自己了，谁看着都跟感冒了一样。他看见伽弗洛什跟巴阿雷有样学样，也要伸手要去敲打那根发青、长了苔藓的管道，呀地喊了一声，赶紧把小孩拉到身边，把他的小手攥在自己的手心里，好像他掌心里有一个无菌保育箱。孩子倒也没说什么，乖乖跟着走。热安倒是觉得好笑，跟弗以伊嘀咕这是假妈妈管着真妈妈。  
穿过厂房有个小屋子，巴阿雷推开门，古费拉克探了个脑袋进去瞧。这小屋子看起来是间休息室，正中间摆了个圆桌子，周围零零散散几个凳子。擦得干干净净的圆桌和已经有爬山虎顺着墙角往上攀的旧墙格格不入，这像是深山里的一间咖啡厅。巴阿雷夸张地做出一个请进的手势，却没注意到自己一个人堵了半扇门。古费拉克侧着身子先进到房间里。这会，打架的刺激劲儿都过了，所有人都累得要死，古费拉克恨不得能有张床。其他人陆续走进去，警棍和电击枪被随意扔在圆桌上。大部分人都没地方坐，弗以伊托着伽弗洛什的胳肢窝把他举到桌子上坐好，若李挽起他的裤脚，亮出腿上的刮伤。小孩腿上新伤旧伤一大堆，这里青一片，那里的硬痂还没掉。一道道渗血的口子覆盖在其他伤疤上面，浅的只是破了皮，深的却有半厘米，几丝肉翻在外面。若李试着挤了挤周围的肉，流出来的血鲜亮。伽弗洛什嘶的抽了一口气，却没有动，腿都没抖一下。“得先消毒啊，不用止血了，但也得包扎啊。腿上的伤口不容易好啊。”若李低着头絮叨，想把手里的帕子按在小孩的伤口上擦一擦，又发现他的手帕也不干净了，只好收了起来。  
“只有工业酒精，能成吗？”  
“总比没……”若李这才听出来这是个陌生的声音。声音沙哑，吐字也不是很清楚，像是含了满嘴的沙子，但直到他抬起头，他都没想到这会是一个女人的声音。  
女人的头发介于姜黄色和红色之间，是个自来卷，大波浪都缠在了一起，干涩而蓬松地挡在脸颊两侧。她的黑眼圈像是晕开了的眼线，在眼睛下面发青发紫。她眉毛细，眼睛圆，还有个翘鼻头，长得像只狸猫。她最多二十岁，却已经有了皱纹，皮肤和头发一样缺少水分，干得发皱，嘴唇也起了皮。她的身材也不像是个女孩，个头矮，胳膊上的肌肉看起来比若李的结实多了。她穿着一身男性的衣服，衬衫被她松垮地塞进裤子里，脚上踩着一双过大的军靴。若李觉得她营养不良，还应当多喝水。  
就连巴阿雷都不认识这丫头，她却走过去揉了揉伽弗洛什的头发。小孩二话不说推开了她的胳膊，她也就摇摇头作罢。这时候酒鬼进来了，手里拎着一个实验室常用的圆底不锈钢篮子。巴阿雷原本盘腿坐在了门旁边，酒鬼进门的时候不轻不重地踹了他一脚，巴阿雷都张开嘴要骂人了，一看见酒鬼拎着的不锈钢篮子，他一拍大腿，径直从地上蹦起来，吓得若李一哆嗦。酒鬼把篮子放到桌上，巴阿雷从里面拎出一瓶没盖子的啤酒瓶，仰头喝下大半瓶，然后一抹嘴，把瓶子砸在桌子上。“这酒啊，还是你酿的带劲！”  
酒鬼翻了个白眼，没搭理他，而是从大衣兜里掏出一个封了口的塑料瓶，塑料瓶上贴了张便签，上面圆珠笔的字迹模糊不清，这是瓶酒精。接着他又掏出一卷纱布，纱布编织的很疏松，布料发黄，边缘发棕，还跳了线，但好歹看起来没有明显的污渍。若李扯出一长条，倒上酒精后糊在伽弗洛什的腿上。小孩疼得直抽抽，用手按住了自己膝盖才没一脚踹在若李脸上。  
巴阿雷三两口就喝光了一瓶，伸手还要再拿，却被酒鬼按下了。“你到底买不买。”酒鬼说。巴阿雷一撇嘴，“不送我酒喝就算了，还不送革命一瓶酒？你这人不够哥们！”没等对方接着说话，巴阿雷伸胳膊搂过那酒鬼的肩膀，酒鬼比巴阿雷个头高，直接被巴阿雷按下，佝偻着脖子。“这是我哥们！没名、没号码，但有个字母R，大写的，不如叫他格朗泰尔。”巴阿雷朝着所有人喊话，却没人搭理他，就连他所谓的哥们也只是一个劲地想要甩开他，“怎么的，公白飞、安灼拉，ABC关门不收人了？”公白飞正蹲在热安跟前，用热安的衬衫外套给他扎上受伤的胳膊。听见巴阿雷喊他，便站了起来，但这个R只是盯着安灼拉瞧。  
“什么革命？”倒是女孩搭了腔，“哦，你们是那波在死人跟前打架的。”她一手叉腰，一手撑着桌子，斜靠在上面。“那死人名叫拉马克。”热安坐在角落里安静地说。丫头哼了一声，古费拉克却突然来了精神，“平台上有我们的消息了？”他心里突然轻了很多，暴动也好、游行也罢，只要能让这件事情在平台上呆住脚，那就是成功了。但那丫头只是嗤笑了一声，古费拉克这颗心又重重地摔了回去，“又是一批公子哥，”那丫头说着摇摇头，“街上传的闲话可比你们那个破烂平台上的消息多多了。”她说完这话就径直走了出去，留下一屋子人大眼瞪小眼，不知如何是好，工人们趁着这阵子把篮子里的几瓶酒分了。  
“R！这街上的闲话，就数你知道得最多，”巴阿雷这句话引的弗以伊抬起头来，“你得过跟我们开个会，我都跟你说了多少次了。”  
“滚蛋吧，我也就知道哪家的咖啡香，哪家的台球桌好。街头有家大姑娘成年了，长得漂亮，但她在学会计，之后铁定进银行当前台，我和你打赌，不出三个月就可以嫁给银行的主任，然后回家生孩子。好命啊好命，生孩子之前，她那个脸蛋都会一直粉嫩嫩的。我知道的都是这些废话，可不知道什么能帮着你们过家家的。”R从自己的口袋里拿出来一个扁平的小瓶子，然后一屁股坐在了地上，扬起一层灰。若李又拿出手帕捂在了鼻子上。酒鬼瓶子里装的是特地给自己酿的好酒，比桌上那几瓶的度数高多了，他一拧开瓶盖，周围的人就能闻见一股辣鼻子的酒精味，逼得人要流眼泪。他拧开瓶盖也没喝，而是一一看过屋里的其他人，最后又回到了安灼拉身上。安灼拉这时候垂着眼睛看他，眼神冷漠，像是一只在天空盘旋的老鹰瞧见地上的一只虫子，丝毫不感兴趣，“我看你们一个个也都人模狗样的，”这酒鬼继续说，“怎么都跟癞蛤蟆一样，眼睛只能朝天上看？鸟会飞，你们又不会，你们这个革命有个屁用？挺多成为某天早上的一条热点，跟平台推荐的明星花边新闻一样没有价值，或者说有着一条转发的价值。可是一分钟有六十秒，转发一条消息需要两秒，一分钟便可以有30条转发。没人仔细阅读，顶多看一个标题，‘成功镇压以下号码的非法活动’，然后扫一眼照片里你们的漂亮马甲。还是一文不值。”  
安灼拉皱起眉头，他走到这酒鬼跟前，酒鬼为了继续瞧他，脖子和脑袋之间仰成了个直角。安灼拉皱着眉，却紧紧闭着嘴，他盯着酒鬼瞧了一阵，看过他打结的头发和窝窝囊囊的衣服，酒鬼借着自己仰头，把瓶子近乎竖直地怼进嘴里，他喝酒跟喝水一样，不换气，直接张开嗓子往胃里灌。一小瓶的酒没用几秒钟就都给他倒进了肚子里。安灼拉厌恶地转身要走，酒鬼不乐意了，他张口说：“你知道你们这破玩意为什么成不了吗？”  
安灼拉停住脚，他转回身，看到酒鬼往后一倒，躺在了地上，酒瓶被他扔在自己的肚子上，他好像是在对着天花板说话，而不是故意喊住了安灼拉，“人们还没挨饿，这就是为什么你们铁定没出息。我早就听巴阿雷说了，我还认识你们的那个秃子，他管自己叫赖格尔，是不？他请我吃过饭，结果我吃到了个坏牡蛎。”其他人都转过头去瞧被点了名的，唯独安灼拉还是从下眼角看着这酒鬼，“我知道你们那一套有的没的，先是给自己取个名，好像这么一来，你们就跟其他‘号码’不一样了，你们要是想叫我格朗泰尔，就跟着巴阿雷这么喊吧，对于我，这都是花把式，自个逗自个玩呢。你们给自己起八百个名字都没我的一个字母管用，街上的耗子们都知道我是谁。你们那孩子还小，等他长大点，要是冬天还吃不饱饭，就得过来找我买酒了。而你们呢，没人知道你们是谁，你们被屏蔽了。但其实这都不重要，平台是用来玩的，能帮着过日子的还是老娘们拉的家常，哪家的肘子好吃，哪家的鸡蛋打折，可没人在平台上发布这些。而你的人民还没挨饿，他们就永远都在谈论哪家菜便宜，哪家的姑娘好看，隔壁家的小孩被分配了什么工作。这些是他们睡着了梦里也聊的。什么时候他们都买不起菜了，再没有闲情逸致去管其他人过得怎么样了，这才能想想自己的日子呢。不然过得好好的，谁去想自己受没受欺负呢？有的吃，谁都没受欺负。他们不想自己的日子，你们却去想他们的日子，这有个屁用。人家睡得好好的，你非往人家脸上泼冷水，脾气好的换个地方继续睡，脾气爆的就起来揍你们一顿，之后也是继续睡。”  
“但总要有人要去叫醒他们，或许有人会醒来。”公白飞再次走进安灼拉的阴影之中，古费拉克等待着发生在他身上一唱一和再次发生，情景重现，但没有。格朗泰尔只是挥了挥手。他从地上坐了起来，却还只是盯着安灼拉看，就好像安灼拉是颗家乡的星星，而他是被流放的犯人。而公白飞只是无关紧要的画外音。  
“你们算什么东西，凭什么扰乱别人的美梦。”他还是对着安灼拉说， “睡着了又怎么了，你们知道这里面有多少人是好不容易才给自己催眠睡下，而那些苦苦哀求别人一棍子把自己打晕了才能合上眼的呢？你们口口声声是要还别人自由，其实不过是另一波沙威，让其他人遵从你们认同的自由罢了。”格朗泰尔终于对上了安灼拉正视的目光，但那眼光却是一团裹了火苗的冰柱，外面是冰凉的鄙夷，里面是火热的愤怒，搭配上安灼拉雕像一般的棱角和浅蓝色的眼睛，漂亮得刚刚好。格朗泰尔笑了，他想再喝一点酒，瓶子却空了，他只好继续说：“你们为什么非要去破坏现在的社会制度？这个制度哪里不好了？你所谓的人们，也就是这些个号码，他们吃得饱穿得暖，日子过得挺好，你们何苦？自由就肯定扰乱人心，没那么多人能想明白自己到底要什么，想不明白的还不如干脆不要想。你们又做不到一边给人们自由，一边安排他们的未来。婊子立不得牌坊，里外不是人。”  
格朗泰尔彻底惹怒了安灼拉，是冰凉的云石雕像走下祭坛，生硬的大理石化为血管和肉体，凝固的五官鲜活得皱在一起。格朗泰尔的心脏跳得有力而急促，他许久没有感受到如此强烈的生命在自己体内跳动，他在呼吸，在出汗，他第一次活着，血液在血管里流动，酒精在胃里吸收。他等待毒品占领对神经系统的控制。  
他没有失望。  
那双厚嘴唇开开合合，他能看到柔软而粉嫩的舌头在牙齿后面卷曲，但他听到的都是自己的心跳，安灼拉具体说了什么，他一个字都没往心里去。他虽然听不到安灼拉在说什么，却知道肯定是在骂他。他觉得浑身上下每一根骨头都抽抽着生疼，他眼睛发酸，脸颊发热，好像是正在做什么下流的勾当被抓了个现行。最后那卷头发的女孩把他拉出了自己的幻想，格朗泰尔都没注意到她是什么回来的，没准她压根就没走远，他不清楚。  
“怎么加入你们这个组织？”那沙哑的声音问道，公白飞走出安灼拉的阴影，“你现在就是我们的一员了。”他说。古费拉克跟伽弗洛什交换了一个眼神，格朗泰尔是怎么盯着安灼拉的，公白飞便是怎么盯着这女孩儿，只不过公白飞以为没人看见。“但你得先换一双合脚的鞋子，”伽弗洛什跳下桌子，脚沾地的时候碰到了伤口，他龇牙咧嘴地单腿往前蹦跶。“你最好也有一个名字。”女孩眨眨眼睛，她张开嘴又闭上了。她想不出个名字，她看向公白飞，公白飞却只是朝着她微笑，微笑帮不上忙，只能带来更多的迷茫，女孩错开了眼神。热安瞧见他俩，夸张地叹了声气。  
“不如叫爱潘妮吧！”小孩突然说。“我总觉得我有个姐姐就叫这个。”  
女孩点点头，她现在就叫爱潘妮了。倒不是说一个名字对她有多重要，但她认出了这个小孩。她是被家里扔出来的，她在家里有一个妹妹，之前还有过三个弟弟，四个孩子都是她带大的，她却没有选择的权利，生育他们五个的女人不喜欢男孩，三个带把的就被扔了出去，和她现在被扔出来是一个套路。这三个男孩从没有过号码，她也没给他们取过名字。这些小孩确实是从他们母亲的身体里取出来的，但拿出来的时候还只是一个小肉球，有心脏也有脑子，却都是空荡荡的，心脏里没有感情，脑子里没有认知。他们是在姐姐的怀里学会了吃东西，这最初的一个响指是从姐姐的手上学来的。他们身上没有留着姐姐的血液，脑子里却有着姐姐的想法。所以这孩子虽然打小在大马路上自生自灭的，长出枝叶的种子却来自于他的姐姐，姐姐也就能闻出来枝条上的果子和她的有着一样的香气。  
伽弗洛什是她的第一个弟弟。  
老实讲，她不在乎安灼拉的那一套大道理。格朗泰尔说得对，自由并不能让她的日子好过，她不需要什么形而上学的意义，她只想要头天晚上睡下后知道第二天早上吃什么，而一双合脚的鞋子比一个自由的思想有用多了。可是她的弟弟站在自由这一边，她舍不得再次失去这孩子。确实，她只是给孩子喂了几个月的奶粉，但这个小肉团是在她的怀里逐渐成为了一条生命，她想念那份重量。再加上她刚没了家，她但凡还有别的地方可去，自然不来找格朗泰尔。一只耗子为什么要往黄鼠狼的洞里钻？要知道在格朗泰尔这里买酒的可不只是耗子，还有猫。她被家里换了钱，又遇上了早年失去的种子，她铁定不会再松手了。  
所以这孩子要她叫爱潘妮，她从今往后就是爱潘妮了。  
爱潘妮觉得自己是找回了失去的家庭，格朗泰尔却觉得是被人从后背捅了一刀。巴阿雷二话不说带着一群脑子里装满了高尚情操的愣头青来到他的工厂，他只有爱潘妮背靠背，捂住对方的耳朵。结果这丫头不但放弃了格朗泰尔，还走向了对方的阵地，戴上了他们的头盔。安灼拉看着爱潘妮和公白飞握过手，扭回头再次看向格朗泰尔。  
格朗泰尔现在不喜欢这张俊美的脸蛋了，他扶着墙站起身。  
他的酒壶空了。  
“你不应当喝那么多酒。”是安灼拉突然开了口，格朗泰尔觉得腿发软，他转身靠在了墙上才勉强撑住自己。他听见爱潘妮在后边嗤嗤笑了一声，这个叛徒。“那我应当干什么？”格朗泰尔朝着他挥了两下手，像是在轰走一只苍蝇，“我没准应当追随您，您有着一头金发，还有一颗云石雕成的心脏，我追随您的什么，您的头发还是心脏？”格朗泰尔又看了一眼安灼拉，摇摇头，“去别处发光吧，阿波罗。”


	4. 诗人没准是第一个死的

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我改完了。

格朗泰尔从没有去过ABC的集会，但他出现在其他的所有地方。确实就像是他所说的，他知道得最多，他卖激素给巴阿雷常去的拳馆，那家还总在点数上动手脚，不是个正经地方。他在若李念书的医学院附近的馆子喝葡萄酒，老板娘有六瓶好酒，他一直等着哪天大娘昏了头，给他用那陈年的正经玩意换他点的便宜货色。他甚至还帮热安在街头发过小诗集，却特意挑出了每一张夹在里面的ABC传单，横七竖八的都被他抓在手里，他最后把这一大把连推带塞地全扔在了古费拉克的怀里。就连安灼拉都在街边见过他一回，这不过那天还不到中午，他就已经喝多了。  
安灼拉打远就认出了他那件深绿色长风衣，灰头土脸得要脏成了棕色，和那双鞋底沾满了泥的大军靴，跟最开始爱潘妮穿的那双一模一样；还有那头杂草一样干枯而凌乱的卷发， 半长不短地窝在衣领里。格朗泰尔站都站不稳，他用肩膀靠着墙往前蹭，最后一屁股坐在了大马路上。安灼拉朝着他走过去，直到金发的领袖站在了格朗泰尔跟前，格朗泰尔这才意识到还有个人，他抬头去看，却被他的金发晃到了眼睛，他举起手挡在眼上。“你不应当喝这么多酒。”安灼拉说着要拉格朗泰尔起来，格朗泰尔却像是火苗燎到了他的皮肤，他像是个吓坏了的孩子一样，整个人蜷缩成一团，直往墙根里躲。“而我上次就告诉你去别的地方发光，阿波罗。但我觉得我不应当叫您阿波罗，您只是尊神像。假若您是阿波罗，你怎么会预言不到自己的死亡？我知道了，您应当是阿多尼斯，既是希腊神话的美男子，又是罗马神话的悲剧。是那狗屁革命的，没准还能是我的。阿多尼斯很合适，您会被野猪拱死的，到时候我就每日都找一朵红火的秋牡丹下酒。”安灼拉生气了，但他又被逗得短促地笑了一声。他摇了摇头，之后弯下腰，像是搂起来一条赖巴巴的流浪狗，他两只手伸到格朗泰尔的腋下，托着他的肩膀，把他往起带。格朗泰尔根本站不住，他抗拒地往后仰，脑袋撞在了墙上，发出一声不小的动静，安灼拉皱起眉头，格朗泰尔却什么都觉出来，只是腿一软又坐了回去。安灼拉拽他起来得太快了，他受不了。格朗泰尔像是一个被踢出去的皮球，一边往下出溜，一边转过身。他最后跪在地上，一手撑着墙，手指扣进了砖缝里，另一手搂着自己的肚子，他开始呕吐，安灼拉就站在他身后，看着他一口接一口地喷出胃液和烈酒的混合物。黄绿色的呕吐物还散发着酒气，除了掺带黏糊糊胃酸的酒外，他吐不出其他的食物黏团，他没吃过其他东西。格朗泰尔觉得他的嗓子成了另一段肠道，自己蠕动收缩，施加压力，让那些酸臭的呕吐物从他的喉咙里喷出来，他想要闭上嘴，但它们却从他的牙缝中间喷了出去，搞得牙齿之间还挂住了胃液，酸得他要哭。  
安灼拉盯着格朗泰尔研究他，好像他是一篇他读不明白的悲喜剧。格朗泰尔却像是彻底遗忘了安灼拉还站在他身后。他最后啐出几口带着黄汤的口水，晃晃悠悠地往前爬了几步，不再像是条狗，更像是一个要被晒干了的蠕虫。他躲过自己的呕吐物，然后再次用肩膀顶住墙，往上蹭，三两片墙皮跟着一波墙灰一起掉在他的脚底下。他站直了腿，还是赖在墙上，却自顾自地往前走去。安灼拉看到他的衣摆上沾上了他自己的胃液。  
安灼拉以为这是他最后一次看到格朗泰尔了，没想着一天晚上这酒鬼会突然闯进穆尚。  
格朗泰尔一脚踹开门的时候，巴阿雷已经蹦了起来，还抄起来自己的凳子。但格朗泰尔没分给他一丝一毫的注意力，他打横抱着爱潘妮，而爱潘妮却好像是死了一样。公白飞连忙并起三把凳子，让格朗泰尔把女孩放在上面。爱潘妮身上裹着格朗泰尔的大风衣，衣服能够把他从肩膀包到脚，让姑娘看起来像是一只被包括的大毛巾里的幼崽，而她的白色衬衫被扯乱了，公白飞把大衣给她拉好，把她脸上杂乱的头发别到耳后，这时他看到她脸上的抓伤，指甲抓破了她额头的皮肤，留下断断续续地横过太阳穴的三道血痕。公白飞看向格朗泰尔想要个答案，只看到格朗泰尔站起身，转身走了出去。他不知所措地低头看看爱潘妮，又看向安灼拉，安灼拉却是看着门口，就好像格朗泰尔还对背所有人站在那里。  
所有人都听到格朗泰尔的军靴踩在穆尚吱吱呀呀的楼梯上，所有人也都知道他是上去拿酒了。安灼拉想起来格朗泰尔那天带着酒气的秋牡丹和从他脚下飘上的酸臭。他不明白格朗泰尔。格朗泰尔用牙咬下红酒的瓶塞，直接把瓶塞啐在地上，他一仰脖子，喝啤酒一样地往肚里灌红酒。安灼拉瞧见他这样只觉得厌恶，格朗泰尔好好站着可以跟安灼拉差不多高，但他总是佝偻着后背，这会子喝了酒，更是软了脊梁，像只烂掉了的虾米。安灼拉从下眼角看他，他就朝着安灼拉举起酒瓶子，做出一个捧杯的动作，然后他对上安灼拉的眼睛。他虽然满身酒气，眼神却还清醒，与那日街上温吞而放大的瞳孔丝毫不同，光看这双眼睛，安灼拉会说他是一个失意的败者，而不是一个酗酒的废人。那废人只是盯着安灼拉瞧，眼神里好像什么都有关，却多半什么都没有，同那虚无一个样子。安灼拉仍是撇着嘴，不稀罕给他一个正眼。格朗泰尔最后叹了口气，转身走向爱潘妮，其他人在姑娘身边围了一圈，见他过来，连忙让了个位置。但这酒鬼只是过去拍了拍爱潘妮的腿。  
伽弗洛什这时候跑进屋里，他举着古费拉克的终端，古费拉克看见了一摸口袋才意识到终端又被这小耗子给摸走了。但没等伽弗洛什宣布让他急匆匆跑回来的大新闻，格朗泰尔放下酒瓶先跟他说：“我要是你，我这阵子就找个耗子洞躲一躲。”  
伽弗洛什见到他也没多意外，“那就得看我那爹妈的耗子洞打完了没。”他夸张地摊摊手，格朗泰尔又举起了瓶子，“哦，才想起来，我没爸妈。”他这话让格朗泰尔呛了一口酒，葡萄酒在他咳嗽的时候沿着嘴角流到下巴上，他一抹嘴，“你是得亏被扔出来得早，要是等到你成年了，你爸妈就舍不得白白扔在街上了，要先举报了领奖金。”他这话是对着伽弗洛什说的，但其实是故意让其他人全听见。公白飞听明白了，他扒开爱潘妮的头发，在脖子上看到两个发黑的印记，是电击枪留下的。他用手指摸过那里发皱的皮肤，然后又将爱潘妮的头发盖在上面，他不愿再看了。伽弗洛什冲着格朗泰尔眨巴眼睛，他觉得格朗泰尔这话里有点其他的意思，但他一下子讲不出来。小孩扭过头去看爱潘妮，想起自己为什么给她起了这么名字。或许他有过爸妈？但有过又怎么样！小孩猛地想起他的大新闻。  
“猫在抓耗子！”他跑过去把终端塞到古费拉克手里，古费拉克打开平台，所有的消息都是关于爱潘妮的，她的照片跟另一个男人的并排放在一起。“她被举报了？”古费拉克扫过一条条消息后问格朗泰尔，格朗泰尔只是咽下最后一口酒。  
“被他爹。”  
“他爸干的。”  
格朗泰尔和巴阿雷一起说道，巴阿雷转过脑袋瞪向格朗泰尔，格朗泰尔举起瓶子向他敬酒，他希望巴阿雷不要哪天扭到脖子抽筋，酒鬼知道总是最多的。  
举报是维持社会正常运转的另一个基础。如果说号码是看得见的土地，那举报就是地核的熔浆，二者都是地壳的组成部分。学校和课上从来不教这个，因为这就像是如何上网找到色情动画片，根本不用教。与魔怔了一般在平台上刷消息一样，举报几乎是刻在每一位号码本性里的东西，每个人都知道举报是他们手里的鞭子，只需要找到下一位受苦的儿子，而在爱潘妮身上，是受苦的女儿罢了。有什么看不顺眼的就举报。总有街上没号码的耗子偷垃圾，举报；旁边工位的同事比自己业绩好，举报；这部电影的男主角竟然擦口红，举报。如果等不到每天定时定点的上操，举报便是另一条发泄愤怒的好方式，随时随地都可以、只要在平台上按一个按钮，压根不需要什么证据或道理，只需要在表格上随便写上几句胡话，就会有沙威上门。而沙威捉拿的人总归都认罪了，这正是证明举报措施强有效的直接证据。“读读这傻逼话，审问四天后，号码终于分认罪。”巴阿雷嚷嚷道，“他妈的揍我揍了四天，我什么罪都认！”认罪后的号码就要去监狱，至于进了监狱之后会发生什么，虽然说不清，但每个人都能猜个大概其。  
“他爸用什么罪状举报的？”公白飞问。  
“贪污。”格朗泰尔还想喝酒，但他不想再起身爬到二层了。  
“贪什么？”热安走到格朗泰尔身边，挨着他走了下来。大家都能看出来爱潘妮还是个号码的时候就活得像个耗子，她不需要伽弗洛什教，就已经有了一根灵巧的黄油手指头了，而古费拉克至今不敢从超市里顺走颗苹果。  
“贪什么不重要。”格朗泰尔需要继续喝酒，他怎么就喝完了这一瓶和口袋里的那一瓶，“贪污是当下最流行的，就像是之前的叛国和有文化，或者是有钱。沙威都是体系的三头恶犬，他们不需要讲道理，只要扔根骨头，或者三根，”格朗泰尔比划着示意他说的三个脑袋，他早就晕乎了，“一个脑袋只需要一根骨头，他们就都留着哈喇子，龇起那几颗狗牙，一起冲过去了。”他再次晃了晃酒瓶，里面确实是一滴都不剩下，“但我想不明白的是，这丫头怎么就突然想明白了？”  
要格朗泰尔说，爱潘妮最会自己骗自己，她和自己讲她的爸妈爱她，对她好，但实际情况就是，如果举报了她能拿到更多赏钱，她就可以不再是他们的女儿。爱潘妮不是个愚笨的蠢才，她自己也看得明白，但她不愿意承认事情就是这样的，她绞尽脑汁给他的爸妈找借口，是因为他们太穷了啊，是因为生活太苦了啊，但都是假的，只不过她爸妈是两个狠心的恶人而已。  
古费拉克张了下嘴，又闭上了，刚好给格朗泰尔看见了。格朗泰尔朝着古费拉克滚过去酒瓶子，他爬下身子，眼神跟着瓶子走，但却被一双擦的干干净净的黑皮鞋打住了。格朗泰尔顺着腿往上看，果不其然是安灼拉。他又瞧瞧那双干净的皮靴，笑了起来。“我就说也只有穿干净皮鞋的才有闲情逸致搞革命。”  
“我是工人。”弗以伊慢悠悠地说。  
“但你更关心一个人是用名字还是用号码，你看书看得太多了。”格朗泰尔后悔把酒瓶子滚出去了，他现在只剩下一个醉醺醺的脑子和一张嘴。“但我也看得多。阿波罗你可别不信，我看过的铁定比你还多，你除了书，就还是书。你看社会也只能看到书。而我呢？我看到小耗子耐不住冷偷衣服，忍不住饿翻垃圾，活不下去酗酒嗑药。我看他们可没有闲工夫推翻体系。而且你们到底为什么非要推翻这个体系？就因为它剥脱了人们的自由？就因为它不符合你脑子里的自由？”安灼拉皱起了眉，公白飞从爱潘妮身边走了过来，但格朗泰尔赶在他们之前再次开口：“先告诉我这丫头为什么要去送死。”  
“我们发现她父亲的账户近期有一笔大额汇款。”热安一边说，一边把爱潘妮的两只手相叠着放到她的肚子上。  
“你们怎么发现的？”格朗泰尔站了起来，他是个熟练的酒鬼，现在还不是他倒下的时候。  
“我就是学这个的啊。”巴阿雷一巴掌拍在格朗泰尔的后背上，要不是巴阿雷这么一说，不只是格朗泰尔，其他人也都要忘记巴阿雷除了打架，其实也是个脑子转得灵光的高材生。“逃离沙威的检查是首要的，”巴阿雷指指古费拉克手里的终端，“没了这帮傻逼条子，再往深挖就很好办了。”  
格朗泰尔也看向古费拉克手里的终端，他也不是不能明白这群傻子是在追什么，又是为了什么。“你们猜到那笔进账是沙威给他爸的赏钱，然后就都告诉这丫头了？”他凑近了安灼拉，现在他不但还想再喝一杯，他还想把他们这帮学生和蹩脚工人的脑袋都按到冰水里，或许只有这样才可以让他们都清醒一点。“我们不向对方隐藏消息。”安灼拉对格朗泰尔说，格朗泰尔朝着地上的酒瓶踢过去，酒瓶撞在墙角，碎成了几大块，“多高尚哦。”他站直了比安灼拉还高一点，现在是他从上往下看向金发的年轻领袖，“你看，这下好了，小姑娘被打伤了，沙威有理由挨着房子搜查了，就因为什么？因为你们一定要多管这个闲事。”安灼拉虽然没开口说话，但他皱起的眉头和绷紧的脸颊让所有人都提起了一口气。热安走过去拽了拽格朗泰尔的袖子，格朗泰尔转过身子将矛头对准了好心而可怜的诗人：  
“你们会死的，说不好你就是第一个死的。现在的社会运转顺当得连润滑油都不用，你们却甘愿把自己榨干，钻进齿轮指尖，让人家转得更顺畅一点。从屋门里走出去看看吧，别再写诗了，昨天平台上还说你们只是举重游行，今天你们就是非法组织了，下一步是什么？恐怖主义，必须枪毙？所有人都在骂你们，不论是上操的时候，还只是没事闲的。这就是你们要的？没人关心你们到底想要做什么，只知道你们都是一群混账？我才应该是混账的那个，而不是你们，你们是一群一瓶子不满、半瓶子晃荡的书生罢了。”他不愿再多看安灼拉一眼，但他的金发总在他的余光里，“不是永远叫不醒装睡的人，而是装睡不容易，让人家好好休息一下吧。爱潘妮醒了之后得多喝水，给她找点清淡的，她会吐的。”  
格朗泰尔说完转身走了，他需要喝一杯。


	5. 光在最黑暗的地方最晃眼

格朗泰尔再也不想看见安灼拉或者任何一个ABC了，但事情总是不按照他想要得来。他再一次还没到下午就被吵醒，再一次打开门之后看到那头柔顺的金发，他依旧是满身酒气，安灼拉皱起了鼻子。格朗泰尔转过身，把门又关上了。“R！”格朗泰尔听到爱潘妮在踹门，而他的太阳穴跟着一起突突地酸疼，他从地上拎起一个塑料瓶，却再倒不出一滴液体，他又捡起另一个，那里面还剩下一瓶底，他如数倒进胃里，稍微清醒了一点。“格朗泰尔，如果你不开门，我就从窗户爬进去！”格朗泰尔笑了出来，他倒是想看看爱潘妮怎么让安灼拉也从他的窗户钻进来，就像是那些昏了头的姑娘和漂亮男孩，钻进来之后哄骗他做些亏本的生意。安灼拉想必不愿意与这些货色同流合污，但其实他们干的事情大同小异，到处都是做买卖的黑心商人。但格朗泰尔骗谁呢，安灼拉可没有什么黑心，他的心脏是一块冰冰凉的漂亮石头，精心雕刻出的血管都是空心的，他是一件艺术品，可这件艺术品是另一个匹诺曹，还没长大成人就迫不及待地活了过来，而现在匹诺曹正带着他的蟋蟀站在他的小破屋里，等着他收留这个不属于任何人的娃娃。“爱潘妮，你当我是仙女教母吗？”  
“你当然是了。”  
格朗泰尔又盯着安灼拉看起来，他的衣服脏了不少，红色的短外套上蒙了一层灰，袖口沾了泥，他的头发散在肩膀上，没有整整齐齐地扎起来，几缕头发黏在了他的脸上，让他看起来像从柜台里抢出来又扔到地上被人踩了的摆件，反倒有了点人情味，但格朗泰尔知道，这都是逃命带来的假象，是运动时血管充血带来的脸色潮红。安灼拉的嘴唇裂开了，干掉的血痂挂在裂口上，格朗泰尔走进里屋，给他拎出来一个冲洗瓶，爱潘妮也跟他伸手要，安灼拉看见了， 把冲洗平推回到格朗泰尔手里，格朗泰尔哼了一声，转身塞给了爱潘妮。爱潘妮拧下吸管，对着瓶口吞下小半瓶。格朗泰尔也盯着姑娘看了一会，觉得她倒是没什么变化。爱潘妮喝完水，用手背擦过嘴，在脸颊上留下一道浅棕色的污渍。手背倒是干净了一块。“所以你要我给你俩找个地方躲风头？你们ABC那么多人，就找不出一个耗子洞请进去这尊神像了？”格朗泰尔避过身子不去看安灼拉，爱潘妮把冲洗瓶砸进格朗泰尔怀里，“也不是，这不是抬举你丫的，想着你知道的地方多！”安灼拉在格朗泰尔背后哼了一声，格朗泰尔听到安灼拉的皮鞋走在他的破地板上，发出一连串干净而清脆的敲击声，安灼拉翻开了一本书，书被水跑过，书页都褶皱着黏在了一起，发出一阵细簌的声音，好想要散了架。安灼拉举着书，看了一圈巴掌大的外屋，乱糟糟的都跟这本书一样。格朗泰尔转过身去，看到安灼拉正对着他，站在窗前，这屋里唯一一张桌子在窗户底下，基本是给翻窗户进来的人垫脚用的，格朗泰尔根本不知道那上面还有一本书。“一派胡言。”安灼拉念出格朗泰尔写在夹缝里的批注，格朗泰尔像是个做错事被抓住的小孩，他的嘴和鼻子皱在了一起，“你得再多读几句，我才能知道这是哪本，我基本每本书上都写过这四个字，不止一遍。”安灼拉却把书合上了。  
三个人都没有再说话，甚至没有更多的动作，最后是爱潘妮受不了了，她拉过格朗泰尔，“听着，就几天，安灼拉从来没当过耗子。”格朗泰尔干涩地笑起来，这不是明摆着的事情，“我们试着带他去耗子洞，但他根本藏不住，”这不也是明摆着的事情？格朗泰尔又从胸口憋出几声笑，爱潘妮抓着格朗泰尔的胳膊，猫一样的圆眼睛死死地盯着格朗泰尔，格朗泰尔只是耸耸肩。  
这时候有人连着敲了几下门，明显是在对暗号，两长一短，三长两短，最后又是两长一短。“操。”爱潘妮骂了一声，格朗泰尔朝着她歪过脑袋，如果不是他挑起的眉毛，反倒是有几分乖巧。小个子的姑娘跑过去一把拽住安灼拉的衣服，把他推进里屋，她瞪了一眼格朗泰尔，然后半关上里屋的房门。没过一会，有人用相同的节拍敲过窗户，然后一个穿着制服的人爬进屋里。“R。”那人的帽子上熨着一个圆形徽章，徽章从内而外三圈颜色，他是个沙威。安灼拉看向爱潘妮，爱潘妮却只是转身安静地坐在了床垫上。格朗泰尔这里有两张床垫，一个在外屋，另一个在里屋，里屋还有一套蒸馏装置，每一根试管的地步都结有黄色或棕色的污渍，另外还有两个半人高、圆肚子的大酒缸，酒缸上面压着半臂厚的杂志、报纸和书，安灼拉想要走过去看看，爱潘妮指着他的皮鞋。安灼拉眨眨眼，这才明白。他蹲下身子，解开他的鞋带，小心地脱掉那双已经不再干净的皮鞋，整理地放到脚边。他虽然是穿着袜子踩在地板上，却感觉连带脚底都黏上了也不知道都是什么的污渍，他挨个活动自己的脚趾，把白色的袜子撑起来，又夹着收了回去。他走得每一步都很小心，缓慢地踩下去，生怕哪一块受潮的地板发出吱呀一声。他花了些功夫才走到水缸边。他就着报纸卷起的边，一一读过上面的时间和偶尔露出来的几个字。近几年都没有印刷出来的报纸了，全都靠平台上的消息，安灼拉没想到会在格朗泰尔酿私酒的缸上找到这些。或许格朗泰尔真的读过很多书，而不只是喝多了在撒疯。安灼拉感觉自己的怒火又开始在肚子里烧起来，不是往常那种鄙夷，而是纯粹的愤怒。那格朗泰尔为什么不在乎？如果他真的读过书，如果他真的还知道之前的社会是怎么样，他怎么能不在乎？他难道不觉得不公平吗？人们都活在一个谎言之中，他也活在一个谎言之中。  
爱潘妮突然蹦了起来，小姑娘明显熟悉这间屋子，她踮着脚避开几块地板，扒着门把手藏在了门后面，她探了个脑袋，却又快速缩了回来。安灼拉以为她被看见了，接着却听到窗户又被推开，然后是桌子承受了一个成年人的重量后发出吱吱呀呀的几声。但他俩没有着急出去，爱潘妮盘腿坐上了放着蒸馏装置的桌子，她交叉着胳膊抱在胸前，她瞪着眼睛，嘴角深深地撇下，带着圆圆的脸蛋都往下垂了些许。她看起来像是一个生闷气的小女孩，又像是有一肚子牢骚的收租婆。他俩都听见格朗泰尔晃晃悠悠地走了过来。  
“我和你说过，不能有沙威来找你买药。”爱潘妮没等着格朗泰尔走过来，就开了口。格朗泰尔却只是又耸耸肩，“我突然停下来不卖了， 肯定更可疑。”  
“沙威是你的人民吗？”格朗泰尔突然和安灼拉说，“说实在的，你的人民都有谁呢？所有人吗？号码是人吗？我是你的人民吗？”格朗泰尔说着从自己的兜里拿出一板药片，他掰出一排放在手心里。安灼拉一动不动地盯着他把一掌心的止疼片倒进嘴里，又用小半瓶啤酒送进肚子里。他听说过这种东西，只不过他之前不知道沙威也会用它们。“有了名字的才是你的人民吗？”格朗泰尔直接坐到了地上，他抱着自己的膝盖看向安灼拉，好像是等着老师解答问题的学生，但安灼拉瞧不起他，格朗泰尔不但是个酒鬼，还是只毒虫，他甚至不想再多在这个肮脏的坑里多呆一秒。格朗泰尔好像是看出来安灼拉的厌恶，他笑了起来。他平躺在了地板上，朝着安灼拉伸出胳膊，像是在向金发的领袖撒娇，要他抱住自己。痴人说梦。“我没准真的可以让耗子给你做一身衣服，当你的仙女教母。第一节课从吃止疼片开始。“  
酒精让止疼片在格朗泰尔的身体里变成一把扔进水里的泡腾片，劈里啪啦地在二氧化碳的推进下乱窜，甚至可以迸出水面。格朗泰尔只有躲进泡腾片的水花里，才能感到一丁点的平静，像是被打在耳膜上的鼓点震聋了才能再也听不到声音。他开始犯迷糊，半张半闭着眼睛，睫毛挡住了视线。安灼拉摔门出去的动静在他听来像是挠痒痒，算不得什么。  
格朗泰尔不是只耗子，他从来没有流落街头。他也不是号码，他管自己叫R。不少人问过他为什么是R，他给出的答案各不相同，但都是随口编来的故事。爱潘妮说格朗泰尔这个R是随便选的，但也有一些傻孩子就信了格朗泰尔的故事，但不管怎样，现在ABC里都管他叫格朗泰尔了。格朗泰尔在他的一亩三分地里酿私酒，顺便收来快要过期或已经过期的废药来卖。他最开始虽是什么药都有，但就止疼片卖得好，慢慢的也就只收止疼片了。止疼片多吃了能上瘾，但何止是止疼片多吃了能上瘾。早先的毒虫哪里只是止疼片这种小打小闹的东西，阿片类药物原本多得很，但平台上一竿子打死了所有的搜索，等到格朗泰尔想要卖点更烈的，收到的回复却只是“什么东西，别人都说咖啡下布洛芬。”，当所有人的关系都寄托在平台上，而平台又被沙威攥在掌心里，这相当于把自己送进了沙威手里。格朗泰尔不傻，他甚至比ABC还聪明。当下，所有人都在体制内活得舒舒坦坦，小心思都用在怎么翻进他这扇窗户，偷摸寻欢作乐。谁会没事闲的追随一个金头发的阿波罗呢？只是因为他长得好看吗？  
而且ABC不是第一只想要出头的鸟，沙威那把枪早就打死了好几只，但ABC知道吗？ABC不知道，只有R知道。格朗泰尔主业贩卖私酒，确实副业做得更好，赚钱又赚人脉，他买卖消息，毕竟不论是号码还是人民，他们都有的共同点就是闭不上嘴，格朗泰尔就从这里听到了故事，再说给另一个人听，中间赚取个开口的钱，一来二去，他又在明面上勾搭到了沙威那边的关系，哪怕是暗地里来找他卖货的沙威一个也不少。格朗泰尔自己知道安灼拉从来没看懂过自己，格朗泰尔没有否定过ABC的初衷，他可从来没有说过这体制没有问题，毕竟就连体制自己人，都需要点他手里的玩意才能继续混日子。可在什么体制下不是混日子呢，多一天不如少一天的道理，怎么这帮年轻人就不明白，一个两个往枪口上撞。  
安灼拉还没走远，就不得不躲进了另一个耗子洞。巡查的沙威发现了他，他一头金发在街上太容易被发现，他兜兜转转，躲进了立交桥下。他背靠着柱子上喘着粗气，而另一边是那一队巡查的沙威。他扭过头，脸蹭在粗糙的水泥上，沙威两人一队，一个背着手，另一个把电击枪转在手指上玩。他们进了立交桥下便不再追着安灼拉，反倒像是猫发现了耗子的老巢，也不着急了，而是在周边转悠着，等着猎物在洞里饿极了探出头来自投罗网，安灼拉也确实在没有地方可去，桥下空荡荡的，只有几根柱子，他从哪里跑出去都在没有掩护，只能被抓个正着。沙威也是看明白了这个阵势，他俩一边慢悠悠地溜达，一边接连往地上啐口水，好像光是走在桥下就已经脏了他们的气管。突然有人拽了拽安灼拉的裤腿，年轻的领袖低下头，看见是一个耗子，穿着里三层外三层的脏衣服，他是一直趴在地上，急着跑路的安灼拉之前才没瞧见脚下还有个人。安灼拉蹲下身子，他以为人家是找他要钱或者吃的，而他身上两样都没有。但那人见安灼拉低下头看见了自己，便放开了手。安灼拉蹲下才看清楚他是个老人家了，七十岁的年纪。他不知道为什么这样的人也会流落街头，更不知道他已经当了多久的耗子。或许没有一两个月，但这已经足够让一个体面人沦落到吃不饱穿不暖的地步了。老人家做出了一个举牌子的动作，然后指了指安灼拉。安灼拉是被认出来了。或许老人家是想要用这一笔奖金换一个黑市里的号码，不再做耗子；但也没准他只是认出了自己，但不论怎样，安灼拉点了点头。老人家笑了起来，他站起来之后安灼拉看到他怀里还抱着一本书，书是一本厚重的精装图册，有着烫金的书脊，被老人搂在怀里，倒是干干净净。安灼拉扶着老人帮他站起来，老人却拉开了两人间的距离，抓过安灼拉的手，郑重地握住摇了摇，然后他拍了拍安灼拉的肩膀，像是老一辈遇见了前途正好的孙子那样。  
老人放开安灼拉，走出了他们正躲着的地方，两个沙威都瞧见了这一只老耗子，沙威都是猫，他们做不到看见一只耗子不去管它，绝不能让人家找了吃的再回窝去。安灼拉没想到会是这样，他看着两个沙威朝着老人走过去，另一个也掏出了别在腰上的电枪。安灼拉不知道老人能不能承受得住，但老人背对着他，头都没回，脊背挺得很直。安灼拉只觉得嗓子发干，他像是个刚上小学就被老师抓住犯了错的孩子，老师站在台上问他哪里做错了，他答不上来了，他想不出自己有什么过错，但却又觉得愧疚，对不起所有人，对不起这位老人。但他明白，如果他不赶快走，老人这顿打就是白挨了。所以他顺着墙角，像是一只落水狗一样逃回了窝。  
他再没有其他地方可以去了，他只好回到了格朗泰尔的废工厂。爱潘妮给他开了门，然后一把抓给他的胳膊，把他拉进了屋里。格朗泰尔还躺在地上，他对不上安灼拉的视线，莫名其妙地挥着胳膊，好像要在肮脏的空气中抓着什么宝贝。“我就说他会回来的。”安灼拉听到格朗泰尔对爱潘妮说，他听起来很清醒，一点也不像是正用止疼片嗨上头的毒虫。他和爱潘妮都没有打理地上的格朗泰尔，格朗泰尔就从地上滚了起来，他两膝着地，婴儿一样又在地上趴了一会，这才一手撑着大腿，伸直另一条腿，缓慢地站起来，像是一只刚从冬眠中醒来的熊，迷迷瞪瞪的而且营养不良。他走在地上却好像是漂浮在半空中，胳膊和两条腿都晃悠悠地，他就这么荡到了安灼拉跟前。要放在平时，安灼拉会瞪过格朗泰尔，而格朗泰尔也就知趣地不往前凑了。但今天却不一样，安灼拉只是坐在凳子上眨眨眼，而格朗泰尔像是一只不懂事的幼崽，他跪在了安灼拉跟前，两只手分别按住安灼拉的膝盖，他瞪着眼睛端详安灼拉，好像是在背诵对方脸上的每一根线条。他这么安静地看了几秒或者几分钟，然后突然拍下手，“你后悔了！”他是复活节发现了巧克力蛋的小孩，他等着安灼拉夸他，但安灼拉却皱起了眉头，他抿着嘴唇，想着要反驳格朗泰尔的话，但格朗泰尔不干了，他拉过爱潘妮，非要姑娘跟他一起承认安灼拉是后悔了最初傲慢而不切实际的革命。爱潘妮推过格朗泰尔的肩膀，格朗泰尔顺势歪倒在地上不起来了，却也闭了嘴。爱潘妮盘腿坐在了安灼拉对面，“发生什么了？”爱潘妮低沉而沙哑的嗓子像是一位疲惫的母亲，而安灼拉抬头看向她，冷静地复述了发生的所有事情，当说到那位老人的精装书，格朗泰尔突然冲着天花板大喊了一句：“马夫白！”爱潘妮跟着摇了摇头，“街上都说那位老人家已经疯了，穷到连终端都卖了却还留着那本图鉴。”“但我看人家清醒得很，只不过是更宝贝那本书罢了。咱们这里不还就有一大批更宝贝人家自己那个革命的傻子们呢吗？”格朗泰尔说完翻身爬了起来，他觉得没意思。  
刚好赶着这时候，伽弗洛什从窗户钻了进来。他新捡了一顶报童帽，盖在脑袋上有些大，大部分头发都被他塞进了帽子里，露出来的半张脸除了脏兮兮的，倒是像个女孩一样清秀，格朗泰尔嘻嘻笑着想说跟爱潘妮长得可真像，却被爱潘妮一胳膊肘打在了肚子上。伽弗洛什来得很急，口干舌燥的一时着急说不出话，爱潘妮就起身给他从里屋找水喝，而格朗泰尔又像是之前对安灼拉的那样凑近了小孩，恨不得鼻尖对着鼻尖，像是一个故弄玄虚的算命人，他研究了一阵子，然后他沉下脸，扭过头对安灼拉说：  
“领袖，热安被枪毙了。”  
还没喘匀气的小孩听到后，使劲拍打格朗泰尔的后背，因为他只说对了一半，确实是热安出事了，但诗人还没被处决。诗人被沙威抓走了。


	6. 监狱不是他们的坟场

格朗泰尔不需要向谁打听就能猜到最先倒霉的肯定是热安，不为别的，就因为他是诗人。如果ABC里还有个唱歌的，或者画画的，那格朗泰尔就说不准是谁先被抓起来了，没准是名声不大，但也有人知道的那个最先死，但整个ABC就他一个搞创作的，如果那不是他，那还能是谁呢？先从所谓的艺术下手最有效。艺术算是什么？格朗泰尔看着倒在床垫上的一对男女，他们的四肢交缠在一起，姑娘缠住小伙子的大腿，小伙子用手抓住姑娘挺巧的胸，他们之间的张力像是一个肿胀的水球，就要破裂。格朗泰尔断定了这也算是艺术。艺术无非就是一些想不开的倒霉蛋把他们自己开诚布公地亮给其他人瞧，展示他们脆弱的器官或更加脆弱的思维并无两样，都是一人抓着另一人的手腕往自己的两腿之间送，要人家把手指探进自己的体内品尝一番。艺术肮脏而性感，脆弱得不堪一击。艺术是性爱，是原始的冲动，是熟透的果实，是发育期的汗腺，不住地往外散发诱人的气味。如果想要摧毁一个民族，必先控制他们的青年，抓住他们的艺术。这是格朗泰尔的理论，所以热安必定会死。  
床上的那一对里一个是格朗泰尔认识的沙威，另一个是他带来的姑娘。说来也巧，这沙威也是一头金发，只不过被他剪短了，两侧的三毫贴着头皮，剩下略长的头发给抓成了偏分的背头，要不是他长得精致，如此精心打理的发型便会因为当下正流行而显得极为普通，但偏巧他长得周正，还有一副像极了安灼拉的浅蓝色的眼睛，这就让他在格朗泰尔心里成了一个单独的分类。安灼拉的兄弟是个沙威呢，多好玩。格朗泰尔在心里扒拉小算盘。  
他俩是在格朗泰尔都打算睡了的时候才翻进破屋的，沙威带着姑娘径直走进里间，从床垫上拍醒贩卖小药片的贩子。格朗泰尔也就迷迷瞪瞪地坐起来，从上了锁的抽屉里摸过来一整盒，塞进沙威的手心里，换过一打钞票。总有生意在大半夜找来，格朗泰尔有钱赚，也就不说什么了。总有人在那些看起来正正经经的酒吧里喝得伶仃大醉，走路打着晃，但为了下一轮不那么正经的玩乐，还能用没了骨头的四肢撑着他们的屁股翻进格朗泰尔这破屋，格朗泰尔应付他们很熟练了。如果格朗泰尔想要从他们身上再多得到点什么，他便顺坡下驴，按着他们的思路一起玩下去。像是今晚，他贡献出他的床垫和一瓶烈酒，他俩便在他跟前展现他们带着腥味的艺术。格朗泰尔摇摇头，想着这屋里一时半会是没他什么事情了，他把挡在他脚边的衣服踹到床垫边上，然后拎起他们喝剩下的宝贝烈酒走到外面，却没想着刚一推开门，正撞见那位沙威的兄弟。  
安灼拉算是在他这儿呆下了，但这年轻书生并不碍事，反倒是跟着他一起过来的小孩挺烦人。伽弗洛什仗着自己是个小耗子，能在下水道和臭水沟间钻来窜去，便兴冲冲地给自己封了个传话筒的官，他每天跑来跑去好几趟，吵得格朗泰尔头疼，酒鬼甚至背着爱潘妮把孩子所在了工厂的休息室里，他还在桌上摆了一条面包和一包牛奶，真的跟抓鸟一样布了个陷阱。但清静日子还没过几小时，小孩又推门进来了，嘴里还嚼着格朗泰尔给他的面包，说是他不喝牛奶，来找水了。格朗泰尔想把他轰出去，但安灼拉却先了起身，人家走进里屋，从操作台上挨个晃荡冲洗瓶，然后找出来一个半满的递给了小孩。格朗泰尔看着安灼拉走在肮脏的床垫和破旧的提取装置之间，住了嘴。安灼拉格格不入，但他现在又像是已经在这破屋子里住了很久，走进里间的样子像是媳妇走进厨房，但他又只是一个不承认格朗泰尔的小首领，这让格朗泰尔更加安静。安灼拉在他这里没有可换洗的衣服，头发也打了结，波浪的卷发也不像是之前那般蓬松，反倒是一缕缕地贴在了一起。格朗泰尔想要碰他，想要在嘴里品尝粘在安灼拉皮肤上的污渍，他想要做神像上的泥土，蓄意破坏掉那圆润而洁白的美感。但他只是安静地看着，听着。伽弗洛什说热安是在街上发诗集的时候别抓住的，小孩还说热安现在被关在监狱里。这些格朗泰尔都知道，他不知道是安灼拉，还有沙威要拿他们这位小诗人怎样，所以他今晚留住了这对刚认识的眷侣，让他们在自己的地界上撒野。  
格朗泰尔一推门出去，就看见了安灼拉。安灼拉衣服虽然脏了，却还穿得整齐。他挺着腰板坐在窗下的椅子上，像是一尊被冻住了的尸体，只有凝视着正前方的眼眸带着鲜活的生命，充满了浓重的不解和火热的愤怒。那份不解虽是进来才出现的新鲜玩意，但格朗泰尔却很熟悉那份愤怒，毕竟他从开始便是被这吸引。这份专注、动人而美丽的愤怒是烫手的活力，是格朗泰尔这只飞蛾一门心思扑向的烛火，他想要安灼拉烧伤自己满是鳞粉的翅膀，燎断蛋白质包括的躯体。出神的领袖听到了这只满身酒气的大蛾子扑闪的动静，朝着他转过头，但他还明显沉浸在自己的深思中，他眉头紧锁，半张着嘴唇，略微伸出的舌尖黏在了下唇上，他朝着格朗泰尔眨眨眼睛，而格朗泰尔却有了新的主意。他指向身后半开的屋门，“看啊，小领袖，”他一边说一边倒退着走回到门口，“你的人民其实只顾寻欢作乐。”  
格朗泰尔没再看安灼拉，而是返身进了屋子，扒掉了身上松松垮垮的衬衫。安灼拉跟着他过去，却停在了门口。他瞟见了床垫上两具纠缠的肉体，隐约听到的呻吟是那些藏在深巷里贩卖性爱的耗子，阴暗而真实。他瞪向格朗泰尔索要一个解释，却只看见对方裸露的后背。之前格朗泰尔在安灼拉的印象里只是一个不算瘦弱的男性，现在安灼拉却才意识到格朗泰尔像是一个落魄的拳击运动员，在下三流的野拳场上受尽了伤。格朗泰尔的后背甚至算不上体面，他块头不小，脂肪裹住他发达的肌肉，最后积在他的腰下。他有太多的伤疤，伤口附近增生的组织比起其他还算完好的皮肤更加白嫩，使得伤口的突起明显又狰狞。格朗泰尔扭着胯，踩掉他的长裤，在安灼拉跟前露出他的屁股。安灼拉转过了身去，背手关上了半开的屋门。而他还是在余光里瞟见格朗泰尔跪上床垫，而旁边卷发的男子搂过格朗泰尔的脖子。  
热安知道自己一定会被抓住，只是没想到会这么快。但他忍不住，他手上有种花和吹笛子、有被遗忘的奥林匹斯和诸神的创说，他做不到将这些都埋在自己心底。说到底，如果他是个忍得住的人，他也不会成为一位诗人。诗歌的词律间蕴含的力量远比终端上被限制了字数的只言片语，甚至比暗中筹备的革命都更加有力。文字是温和的催眠，有着深远而内敛的影响。所以热安虽是找了个藏身之地，但还是换了个街头，继续发广告一样把他的诗歌塞进行人手里，就连沙威的电枪抵在了他的嗓子眼，他却还想着怎么把诗集也塞进人家的手里。  
安灼拉关上了屋门，却站在门口走不开。他倒也不是什么大门不出二门不迈的大小姐，像他这样的脸蛋，不是没有姑娘过来搭过话，但他从没抬眼瞧过人家，也就算是毫无经验。而现在这只雏鸡是被格朗泰尔一巴掌扇在了脸上。肉体上的红肿与酸痛叫嚣着，打乱了他之前的思考。而不止如此，或许是因为安灼拉离里屋近了许多，但也可能是因为格朗泰尔的加入，屋里的动静也大了不少。唾液被啐在地上，肌肤被指甲抓破而倒吸气，勾引出的黏液被涂抹在出入口，所有的一切都被安灼拉听得一清二楚。种种声音让安灼拉想要呕吐，而不论是性爱还是屋里的三个人，他唯一算得上熟悉的就是格朗泰尔，一切就成了格朗泰尔在吮吸，格朗泰尔在抽气，格朗泰尔在蹭弄。这一切让安灼拉觉得下贱而又恶心，但他移不开步子，他像是一块缺水的海绵一样贪婪地汲取所有细碎的动静，他是不情不愿被仙女教母的魔杖点中的幼鸟，正脱去了绒毛。  
格朗泰尔在金发的沙威身上索取安灼拉，他抓着金发男人的肩膀，拉过他的头发，他的头发闻起来是廉价的发胶和污浊的浓雾，而格朗泰尔想象中安灼拉的头发应该是昂贵的香薰和凌冽的空气。他把手指塞进对方的嘴里，让他舔过食指、中指和无名指。格朗泰尔像是一只刚放出笼子的困兽，闷烧的火苗终于得以往上蹿，四下扩散。而金发的男人脑子正迷糊，随便格朗泰尔的摆布，却刚好不合格朗泰尔的心思，格朗泰尔动作粗鲁，弄疼了对方，但金头发的也感觉不出，还想要更多，格朗泰尔却不再给他，他便转而舔弄一直呆在他怀里的姑娘，而那姑娘吓坏了，想要逃走。格朗泰尔却毫不留情地把人抓回到了床垫上，他没再继续碰那女人，却也不让人家走。就好像格朗泰尔也知道安灼拉就站在门外偷听，而还带着性爱骚味的裸体女人会吓坏这只幼鸟。  
热安被直接带进了监狱，没有等待，更没有审判，就好像他的命运早就写在了沙威的工作手册中，他们只需要按照一二三的指示，照着做就可以了。监狱不像是热安和其他人想得吵闹，事实上，所谓的监狱看起来更像是一间巨大的机房。热安被人压着往前走，他着急看向四周，接连磕绊了好几下，被身后的沙威不耐烦地推了一把。他们走在一条闷热的走廊，不断有机器运转的声音从旁边的房间传出来，而他们经过的房门都关着，百叶窗整齐地拉下，只能隐约看到有人在房间里走动，唯一的能看清里面的只有门上一小扇玻璃，而很多房间就连这都用纸板糊住了。热安舔舔嘴唇，用余光瞟向跟在他身后的沙威，压着他的一共有6人，两个走在前面，其余的四个人每两个一拍跟在他后面。他余光里只能看到两边一边一个，紧跟他的沙威。诗人看准了前面一间机房。就要走到房门的时候，他深吸一口气，装作是又没站稳，趁机想要绊倒斜后方的沙威。虽然他没能让那人摔下，但他们也没想到老实了一路的热安会突然这样，倒是愣住了。热安赶紧一步跨到门边，他抓住门把手，凑在门上的小玻璃往里看。屋里面是倒不是一排排的机器，而是一张巨大的显示屏在正对门的墙上，显示屏分成好几块，是监视屏，行人的脸上都被识别成了号码，就连躲在街边的耗子都被识别出了。热安突然意识到他们的革命其实一直是被沙威们窝在掌心里，要怎么在监视下反抗监视？之前从没遇到阻拦只是因为沙威觉得他们不值一提，做不出什么大动作罢了。他们其实都是实验室养的小白鼠，就连脑电波都在监控之下，在体制内逃离体制都做不到，更别说什么推翻体制了。他想，如果他再看下去，一定会开始悲伤，但电击来得很快，他还没看全，就已经脑子发晕。他本无意开门，但他一直拽着门把手，随着他腿发软，他直往下坐，顺势带开了门，最后他躺在了地上，半个身子跨进了门里，他听见屋里两波脚步声慌忙赶来，一个说“这是那个暴动的恐怖分子吗？”，另一个说：“带去地下刑场的吧。”  
安灼拉早先在思考马白夫，他不知道这位老人后来怎样，他不可避免地想到格朗泰尔。好像马白夫是格朗泰尔完美的论据。他不知道那位老人为什么站出来保护他，当人再没有什么可失去的时候，他剩下的只当是思想，他替安灼拉引开沙威应当只是因为ABC与他的理想相同。安灼拉之前虽不认识马白夫，古费拉克却认识，伽弗洛什带回来的话说的是：“一向是个诚实的老糊涂。”但这个老爷子糊涂到想不清楚自己认同的理念了吗？人民想得清楚自己认同的理念吗？格朗泰尔说老百姓只是认同一个乐呵罢了，但安灼拉却有着自己的理想。马白夫是安灼拉面前的第一个牺牲，假若安灼拉当时没有躲进那个桥底下，老爷子铁定不会挨那顿揍，这是为了革命的牺牲吗？有多少人民会是这样追随着他们？而又有多少人民会为了追随他们而丧失更多？安灼拉第一次迟疑，或许是因为他躲在格朗泰尔的毒窝中，而或许格朗泰尔从某种意义上是对的。现在安灼拉站在这污秽的门外，他无法不继续想到格朗泰尔，但他想不出他们如何纠缠在一起，格朗泰尔是在告诉他，人民的欢愉与人民的逃避本是一码事。但他不能接受如此的懦弱，这算是什么？在精神面前，肉体却更为重要？但他们却也是安灼拉的人民，是安灼拉想要拯救的社会。安灼拉觉得懦弱，他并非未曾失败，但他从不怀疑。他咬着牙，听到屋里前后呻吟的两个男声，其中一个是格朗泰尔。安灼拉走出了破屋。  
格朗泰尔坐在床垫边，而床上的男女再次抱在了一起，药的劲头还在，两个人都快要睁不开眼睛了，却还是笑得傻呵呵。而格朗泰尔在等着他的回答。  
“反动分子？”沙威在床上翻了个身子，散下的金发被他压在了脸下，格朗泰尔别过眼睛，“当天就枪毙了。”


	7. 最后都回到了老地方

格朗泰尔因为和沙威的交易，明里暗里都是个被体制包庇的人，他的破屋自然也就成了一个施了魔法的城堡，在监视中消失得一干二净，毕竟沙威也不想一推门就看见同事赤裸着身子躺在肮脏的床垫上用私酿的烈酒往嘴里送过期的止疼片。格朗泰尔用这些安灼拉看不起的勾当帮他挖了一圈护城河，但安灼拉却没意识到自己之前一直躲在城墙里。  
他是半路上被伽弗洛什找到的，小孩从暗巷子里冲出来，只顾着低头往前跑，撞上了他。看清是安灼拉后，他一把抓住安灼拉的袖子，把人带到桥洞下。安灼拉不明白地拉住孩子，让他稳一稳，先说明白都怎么了，但孩子甩开了他的手，转身挪开一个立在墙上的破纸板，露出一条废弃的下水道。安灼拉意识到这下水道就是之前马白夫的耗子洞。伽弗洛什推着安灼拉的屁股，二话不说就要把人往里推，安灼拉扭不过，猫腰爬了进去，伽弗洛什也跟着进去，转身够过来纸板，再把洞口藏好。“你得躲起来，”伽弗洛什站在小水道里勉强能站直身子，而安灼拉只得弯着身子，半蹲着往前走，“老猫收网了，但全是便衣，带着真家伙，不是电枪。”伽弗洛什低头赶路，没注意到安灼拉在前面停住了脚，“真家伙？”他转过身，手撑在膝盖上，与伽弗洛什平视。年轻的领袖皱着眉头，眼睛里是点燃的冰，他咬着牙，嘴唇向下撇着。伽弗洛什点点头，“街上说ABC又暴动了。但就咱们现在能还暴动？是沙威，怕都是沙威。”伽弗洛什说话的时候一个劲地抖，不知道是急的，还是因为下水道太冷。安灼拉伸手稳住他的肩膀，却被带着一起哆嗦。“其他人都知道消息了吗？”伽弗洛什摇摇头，“古费拉克和我一起，他先去通知公白飞了，那爱潘妮应该也知道了。我先来找你，其他人我等下过去。”安灼拉点点头，没再继续说话。沙威这是要借ABC的手杀死ABC。这么一来又能在ABC开始活动前就清理干净他们这批革命分子，又能坏了ABC的名声，一举两得。平台和舆论一直都在沙威的手心里，这几年来都是他们说什么是什么，ABC起初只是非法游行，最后被报道成了恐怖分子，这先后也就半天的时间，民众听了便当真，还觉得是沙威立了功劳，又是刑侦又是逐一突破，编造出一系列故事满足公众的好奇。但如果ABC可以利用这个乌龙揭露这些所谓的暴民都是沙威的话，ABC要抗议的所有问题就都自行暴露了。当下的问题就在于如何曝光这些便衣。  
“当下的问题在于怎么逃命！”伽弗洛什好像是读懂了安灼拉的心思，他再一次扯过安灼拉的袖口，拉着他往前走，“平台对于ABC已经没用了，所有的消息最后都会被屏蔽，就算你抓住了一个叛徒，他愿意全盘说出沙威的计划，没了终端和平台帮着宣传也没用。”伽弗洛什话说得很快，像是凭肌肉记忆在背书。“你们现在都是逃命要紧。”他把安灼拉带到一个岔路，这才松开安灼拉的胳膊。“你在下面还安全些，我得出去找其他几个人。”伽弗洛什说着向上指指，安灼拉顺着看到一个井盖。他点点头，曲腿半跪下，让孩子踩在他的大腿上，伽弗洛什推开井盖，探出一个脑袋，然后伸出胳膊，架起自己的身子，安灼拉半推半抱着把小耗子送到地面上。  
但安灼拉能去哪里？安灼拉不是一只耗子，就算是在格朗泰尔的破屋里呆了几天，看着形形色色的人进进出出，他也学不会食物链底层的畏缩与恐惧。他爸妈的工作都是挣钱的买卖，他打小不愁吃不愁穿。就像是他不知道要怎样在人群中不出众，他也不知道下水道两边都通向哪里，他应当站在地面上，就算牺牲也是个堂堂正正的革命分子，但他清楚现在不是时候，现在该低着头，他们还没真的出击，就已经到了不得不撤退的时候。下水道虽然已经被废弃了，雨水和污渍却没少积攒，脏水没过了安灼拉的靴子，浸湿了他的袜子。他每走一步都感觉有新的污垢钻进他的袜子，黏在他的脚底。他的裤子上也挂着棕黑色的污垢，还有伽弗洛什踩上去后留下的、湿乎乎又粘嗒嗒的鞋印。红色的外套早就成了棕色，而白色的衬衫不但发黄而僵硬，还被刮开了口子。他虽然疲惫，却更加专注，他数着自己的呼吸，好像没有闻到下水道中屎尿发酵后的酸臭。他打定了主意。  
伽弗洛什虽然找见了安灼拉，他还是去了格朗泰尔的破屋，却发现里屋的门关得严严实实，这之前可从没有过。小孩蹑手蹑脚地凑过去，他跪在地上，缓慢地把门推开一条缝，他瞧见里屋的床垫上躺着一个男人，有着一个金发的男人背对着他，肩膀随着呼吸放松地上下起伏，男人还睡得熟。伽弗洛什大着胆子把门又推开了一点，却被格朗泰尔拎着胳膊拽了出去。格朗泰尔单手抓住了伽弗洛什的肩膀，像是拎着一只小鸡仔，伽弗洛什不高兴地踹了格朗泰尔一脚，这才挣扎出来。“酒鬼。”伽弗洛什站稳之后，虚情假意地扬了扬新捡来的报童帽，朝着格朗泰尔鞠了一躬，而格朗泰尔只是哼了一声，也没搭理小孩，伽弗洛什也就站在一边看格朗泰尔把里另一只手里抓着的衣服扔在地上，然后他俩一起蹲下身子，凑在衣服旁边。伽弗洛什知道这都是里屋那人的，但他之前不知道格朗泰尔也偷顾客的东西，但这也不关他的事，他就闭上了嘴，看着格朗泰尔翻出来每个兜，把里面大大小小的玩意一并倒在了地上，他也不要身份证和钱，而是拿过了人家的终端和一枚圆形徽章。伽弗洛什瞧见这个徽章就明白了，里屋那个金头发的是个沙威。伽弗洛什一下没了兴趣，“若李还在他俩那个马子那儿吗？”伽弗洛什问格朗泰尔，格朗泰尔嗯了一声，却还在摆弄沙威的终端。伽弗洛什等了几秒钟，见也没下文，又跑了。  
安灼拉在下水道里分不出方向，他就找到下一个井盖钻了出来。街上与往日没有什么区别，已经错过了上班的高峰，路上的行人不多，全都三三两两结伴走着。但他们都可以是沙威，他在何处都不会是安全的，随意一个路人都会是敌人。安灼拉却走得很稳，他平视前方，目的明确，没有跑更没有退缩，只是快步朝前走着。  
破屋里只剩下了格朗泰尔一个人，他不愿去里屋，而是直接躺在了外屋的地板上。他举着那位沙威的终端，已经解了锁，他在沙威专用的平台和普通的平台之间来回切换，追踪ABC的消息。他对ABC说他对他们的革命毫不在乎，这不是一句谎言，但这不代表他不知道那是一群燃烧着的生命，远比他的更具活力，他停不下不去关注。他是目送一队童子兵上战场的路人，没有阻止战争的能力，也早就失去了对战争的关注与热情，只是在离开的路上迎头遇上了这一群年轻人，所以他停下了脚步，目送他们走进死亡。他在沙威的平台上看到若李、赖格尔和他们共同挨着的女人一起被击毙，而在号码的平台上只看到一段三角恋情引发死亡的悲剧故事，他想知道伽弗洛什有没有被捉住。  
伽弗洛什躲在街角，他看到一批人冲进若李和赖格尔藏身的地下室。地下室在若李宿舍旁，是医学院对面酒吧老板娘的住处，他和赖格尔同时都是她的情人。伽弗洛什听到女人带着哭声的谩骂，小孩想要靠近些，起码凑近到地下室的楼梯口，但还没等他走过去，就听到三声枪响。伽弗洛什管不了更多的，他冲了过去，却听到有脚步声沿着楼梯走上来，他停住了脚。周围的行人和底层的住户被枪声吸引，人群逐渐聚成一个半圆形，包围住了地下室的出口，却没人再多往前走一步。伽弗洛什藏在人群中，他等着沙威们要如何走出来，又要如何解释。但很快就有新一波巡查的、穿戴整齐的沙威从另一方走出来，他们握着各自的电枪，借口说是来疏散人群，但伽弗洛什知道他们是来收尾的，捞出来困在犯罪现场的杀人犯同事，运气好的话还可以抓到来救人的ABC同伙。伽弗洛什铁定不会遂了他们的愿。  
格朗泰尔刷过普通平台上的消息，他看到一条视频，说是听到了枪响。他点开，却加载不出，他切换过沙威的平台，却没看见更多的消息，打头还是若李和赖格尔的消息，他再切换回普通平台，却发现视频已经没了，只有一条“作者已删除该视频”的提示。格朗泰尔骂骂咧咧地扔下沙威身上摸过来的终端，从裤兜里拿出来刚才从伽弗洛什身上偷来的那台没有安装沙威软件的重组机。终端对于东躲西藏的ABC彻底没什么用了，他们没时间组装更多干净的机子，被监视的设备铁定也不能用，但他们在平台上的消失不是才开始的。当他们有了名字之后，他们便不再是号码，他们与其他号码格格不入，他们不愿继续只用号码称呼自己，更不愿只活在转发之中。他们其实是自愿消失在当下的，哪怕他们是为了建立一个新的，更好的。格朗泰尔觉得好笑，这不是得不偿失吗？他们又建立起来了什么呢？除了让沙威抓住的把柄外，屁都没有。他打开古费拉克的终端，点进平台，按照用户名搜索，找出了被屏蔽的视频。这就是沙威鸡贼的地方，他们哄骗号码安装软件，但其实软件只是一个罩在屏幕前的面罩，并不能改变背后的嘴脸，却可以遮住使用者的眼睛。他快速划过视频，看到混在人群中的小孩在对面巡查沙威走过来之前溜了出去，好一只小耗子，个头没怎么长，都长心眼了。  
安灼拉推门走进穆尚，古费拉克和伽弗洛什一直躲在这里，但现在穆尚应当一个人都没有，但他却听到迪厅里桌椅搬动的动静，安灼拉走过去，他什么家伙都没有，迪厅的被人猛地推开了，紧跟着安灼拉就被人掐着脖子按在了地上，他的后脑勺撞在地板上发出一声闷响。扑过来的是巴阿雷，他手头也有一台干净的重装的终端，是他之前没事闲的拼着玩的，之后和自己的正经机子一对比，看出沙威屏蔽的门道来了。他没想到之后这个重装的机子还可以保命用。他在那上面看到了若李他们的地界上出事了，就赶到了穆尚，却一个人都没有，他以为伽弗洛什和古费拉克都已经被做掉了，正想找个沙威打一架，偏巧赶上了安灼拉。巴阿雷看清对方是谁后赶紧收了手，把领袖拉了起来。  
巴阿雷觉得好死不如赖活着，ABC应当站出面，澄清了是沙威在围剿ABC，而不是ABC在暴动。安灼拉虽同意ABC应当有动作，但不能如此鲁莽。他没有立刻回答，而是走上迪厅里他常去的台子。他背着手站在台上思考，雕像一般，巴阿雷是他的追随者，盘腿坐在台下，抬头仰望着安灼拉，他是一条好斗的狗，绷紧后腿，流着口水，等着领袖一声吩咐便能立刻冲出去。但两声提示音打破了他们之间安静而紧绷的关系。是巴阿雷的两台终端，他们登陆了同一个账号，巴阿雷冲过去，接通了公白飞的视频通话，视频另一头的公白飞正举着终端跑步，爱潘妮跟在他们后面。“我们遇上沙威了，”公白飞气喘不匀，说话断断续续的，屏幕跟着他的跑动而晃动，“古费从另一条路往回跑了，我和爱潘妮一起。”  
公白飞和爱潘妮跑过一个路口，他们也要回穆尚。ABC现在是一窝被打散了的幼崽，还没出哺乳期，离开了妈妈和旧窝根本活不下去，现在被四散扔在了生境边缘，他们不知道要怎么办，凭借本能都要往家里跑，感觉连树上的叶子都是天敌。爱潘妮后来跑不动了，公白飞就一手拉过姑娘，另一手举过手机，他们转过弯，想着是终于甩开了后面追着的便衣，却没想到抬眼就遇上了巡查穿制服的。爱潘妮推着公白飞要原路回去，却已经被沙威看见了，两个人身上带着的电枪带电网，不同于之前凑近了才能打中的近身武器。爱潘妮推着公白飞，背对沙威，而沙威也没凑近，打远放了一枪，打出像是一张渔网的电网，电流网住了爱潘妮的下半个身子，姑娘剧烈地颤抖着，倒了下去，公白飞把姑娘拉到自己怀里，他拍过爱潘妮的脸颊，觉得自己的指尖都在发麻，而姑娘就要失去意识，她抓着公白飞的手腕，想要说些什么，但她的嘴唇只是跟着一起颤抖，发不出声音，她的眼睛半开半闭，而露出的只有眼白。公白飞慌了阵脚，他是个伶俐的学生，从没有上过战场，而现在他就已经要输了。他想要把姑娘抱起来，而电网缠住了爱潘妮的脚，他趴过去，用同样颤抖的手拉扯已经没电的电线，爱潘妮不是个瘦弱的姑娘，却也撑不住这股电流，彻底昏了过去。公白飞抱着她像是抱着一具尸体，沉甸甸的，动弹不得。他试着单膝跪在地上，想要把爱潘妮被在肩膀上，而还没等他起身，就只听见三声枪响。公白飞是先听见了枪声，而他正挣扎着想要站起来，他以为打中了爱潘妮，赶紧把姑娘放平到地上，疼痛这时候才遍布他的全身，他低下头看到姑娘的衣服上沾着大片的血，却没有枪眼。三颗子弹全都埋在公白飞的上半身，他捂住自己的伤口，血就挤过他的指缝往外流。他昏过去的时候却还想着，还好爱潘妮之前就晕了过去，或许她能活下来。  
但她没有，视频一直没有挂断，屏幕前看着的巴阿雷再也看不下去，镜头已经被血糊住了，他放下了手机，而这时候他和安灼拉都听到了第四声枪响。  
古费拉克半路上遇见了伽弗洛什，而这时候古费拉克已经瘸了一条腿。古费拉克朝着孩子摆摆手，伽弗洛什也就没再多说什么。  
巴阿雷和安灼拉搬下二层剩下的三瓶酒，也拿下来了干掉发硬的抹布，巴阿雷还抄起了压酒缸的砖头。他俩把这些东西统统搬进迪厅。迪厅里还有之前格朗泰尔喝完的两瓶酒，他们用上好的葡萄酒打湿了抹布，又把剩下的酒匀到五个瓶子里，巴阿雷想趁着开了瓶喝下几口，安灼拉却对着好斗分子摇摇头，他们现在需要的是清醒的头脑，而不是醉醺醺地赴死。巴阿雷把裤兜里的打火机递给安灼拉，安灼拉把抹布撕成长条，塞进每个酒瓶里，瓶口留出一截当作引线。除了巴阿雷正坐在屁股底下的那块砖头，这五个能点着的酒瓶便是他们唯一的反击了。  
格朗泰尔应当开始喝酒了，他觉得自己这时候多吃一板药片都合情合理，但是他不想动。他平躺在地板上，无法阻拦自己的意志逐渐清醒，酒精都已经被他消化了，药效也早就过了。他眨眨眼睛，感觉自己的知觉逐渐归位，他很久没能感觉到冰冰凉的脚趾头了。两个他偷来的终端并排摆在他的脑袋旁边，消息提示连着串地传出来。他不应当如此清醒，但他现在很饿，还很难过。他是在参加一场提前举行的盛大的葬礼，或许他应当在之后立几个墓碑，就在他的这个破场子里，毕竟除了他，也不再会有其他人记得了。  
古费拉克被伽弗洛什落在了后面，而小耗子着急回去报信，只当古费拉克还跟在他身边，古费拉克跑不动了，他也没吱声，只是安静地拖着一条瘸腿靠在了墙角，他按着受伤的膝盖，粗重地调整呼吸。伽弗洛什都到了穆尚门口，才发现古费拉克跑丢在了半路上，小孩想原路回去找人，却瞟见了猫妖藏在对面路口的便衣，伽弗洛什转过身，看见两个行人并排走在他刚跑过的马路上，那两个也是沙威，伽弗洛什的直觉告诉他，他点点头。原路回去肯定不行了，他也不愿直接把人带进穆尚，哪怕是这唯一一个据点早就被沙威看穿了。伽弗洛什在脑子里规划这怎么绕一个圈转会到遇见古费拉克的路口，方便他沿路找到瘸了腿的同伴，但一个点着了的啤酒瓶子突然被扔了出来，随着瓶子碎在地上，酒被溅了出来，飞出去不远的也被烧着了。一个瓶子没能造成什么危害，但吓了所有人一跳，瓶子碎在躲着的沙威跟前，那人从绿化灌木后面蹦了出来，伽弗洛什看着好玩，笑了起来，但他也没闲着，趁着这个功夫拔腿就往穆尚门里跑。不论穆尚里面躲着的是谁，人家都不在意彻底暴露，小耗子自己担心什么劲呢？  
格朗泰尔觉得差不多是时候了，他站起身，活动了一下筋骨。直挺挺地躺在地板上让他觉得脊椎都被冻住了，他撑着腰左晃晃、右晃晃，打了个嗝。他再没有查看终端，只是不停有提示音，他走进了里屋。屋里一直没开窗户，满是性爱的腥味，混着汗味，闷臭得人上不来气，格朗泰尔没再关门，而是走过去把外屋的大门也一并打开了，有微弱的风吹过格朗泰尔。酒鬼摇摇头，然后抓了抓打结的头发。他搬走压酒缸的报纸，从酒桶上面直接舀过一瓶子酒来，他放开嗓子往肚子里灌。酒气抢得他鼻子发酸，眼睛也疼，但他停不下。他喝得像是跑完马拉松的长跑运动员喝水一样，恨不得直接泼在脸上。  
伽弗洛什直接钻进了迪厅，安灼拉正和巴阿雷商量他们怎么从这里跑出去。他们打算顺着二楼的下水管滑下去，但也没人说得准有没有沙威看着穆尚的后门。但不论如何，一直躲着也不是事儿，“古费拉克呢？”巴阿雷问伽弗洛什，伽弗洛什摇摇头，巴阿雷安静地拍了拍小孩的后脑勺，隔着报童帽揉了一把他的头发。“但二楼的窗户都被挡着呢，我先过去腾出来地方。”伽弗洛什说完就跑出去了，留下还没来得及反应的安灼拉和巴阿雷两个大男人没脾气地看着对方，俩人也跟着出去了。  
沙威被扔了酒瓶后光明正大地找来了一个喇叭，他们对着穆尚的木门喊话，警告他们破坏社会秩序的号码是要被关进监狱的。两个人本来打算直接跑上二楼，鉴于沙威也只是隔着路口喊话，但也许是看到了他俩的人影，也许是他俩赶巧了，他们刚出迪厅，就又一排子弹扫过穆尚，打碎了穆尚吧台的陈年酒瓶。巴阿雷大笑了一声，安灼拉不解地皱起眉头，巴阿雷在手心里掂量砖头的重量，然后拿过他早先递给安灼拉的打火机，又点着了两个酒瓶，一起握在另一只手里。他最后扭过头看了眼安灼拉，然后歪过身子，用肩膀撞了下安灼拉的，巴阿雷比安灼拉个子矮，这一下他要跳起来一点，反倒像个约好了比赛谁先跑到终点的小孩一样。巴阿雷这是要给安灼拉打掩护，但他不和安灼拉商量，自己直接就冲了出去，安灼拉也就趁着巴阿雷大喊大叫地冲出门去，跑上了二楼。伽弗洛什这时候已经把堆在二楼窗户前的桌子椅子都推开了，只剩下一把摆在窗户跟地下垫脚。小孩看见安灼拉已经跑上来了，他也听见了巴阿雷在下面破口大骂和突然断了的动静，他知道都发生了什么，伽弗洛什想着别再浪费时间了，他先滑下去，然后安灼拉跑过来了再跟着下去，这不就得了吗？但安灼拉担心穆尚的后门也被沙威蹲了点，他三步两步跨到了窗户跟底下，让小孩跟在他身后，他先下去。  
他们一直被监视着，所有号码无一例外，所以穆尚一直都是暴露在体制的监视器下。之前放任他们胡闹的原因和老猫玩耗子是一样的，无非是看ABC折腾不出什么花哨，睁一只眼闭一只眼罢了，但ABC的游行是一个警告，如果都是低头做奴才，脑袋后面留不留那一根长辫子是无所谓的，但一旦学会了抬脑袋，那必须砍头。  
安灼拉一落地就听见了手枪上膛的声音，他从容地转过身，看见两个沙威并排从路口走进来。穆尚的后门对着一个单行的死胡同，而安灼拉就正好站在巷底，而两个沙威堵死了唯一的出口。伽弗洛什从二层往下瞧，把这个处刑场看得明明白白，安灼拉以为小孩就不会下来了，赶快趁着这会找别的路出去，但伽弗洛什只是从楼上喊着“等会我！”然后也滑了下来。  
伽弗洛什站在安灼拉的身边，抬手朝着两个端墙地扬了扬报童帽的帽檐，安灼拉握住了小耗子的手，但没等小耗子多说一句玩笑话，枪就开了。  
“您是打尖还是住店？”格朗泰尔想着伽弗洛什要说的是这句。


	8. 你想要一个名字吗

格朗泰尔觉得自己一定是喝多了才会干这种事，但事实上他很久没有如此清醒了，他甚至能感觉到脚底出了一层薄汗，扭动脚趾的时候都感觉凉飕飕的。格朗泰尔对面坐着一个他之前从没见过的半大小子，看着也就二十岁出头，一身朴素的学生打扮，但格朗泰尔知道他早就不去上学了，而是在各个街头找活干。格朗泰尔把ABC剩下的那台终端推在了小哥跟前，让小哥自己对比着两条平台的时间线，没有安装沙威的终端显示着小哥账户里发送的所有消息，而小哥自己的时间线上只有一连串的“消息已经被作者删除。”格朗泰尔听到他倒吸气的声音，还能感到他在桌子下面顶着自己的膝盖不停地抖，他知道这人已经上道了。  
格朗泰尔招手叫来服务员，说要一杯伏特加只加冰，店里却说不贩卖酒精饮料。格朗泰尔其实就在穆尚，却是改造过的穆尚。现在的穆尚是一家咖啡店，有着和整条街上其他店铺齐平的招牌，上面有用与其他店铺相同的字体写着大小一样的黑色代号，和店铺的注册代码是一样的，店铺内不贩卖酒精，也不许抽烟，穆尚之前的木门被改为了两扇玻璃门，门把手旁边写着一个“拉”字，旁边的砖墙也被换成了大扇的玻璃，上面画着一个小木门，是现在穆尚的招牌，画出来的小木门线条简单，黑色的构陷里填涂着清新的浅红色，周围还用纤细而弯曲的字体写了什么励志或温柔的话，格朗泰尔一眼看过去一个字母也认不出，当然也没费心看。走进穆尚后，整齐地摆放着一列列桌椅，靠着玻璃墙的一圈还是连坐沙发，上面依次码放着小靠垫，不是浅红浅绿格子的，就是白底蓝色圆圈花纹的。之前对着大门的吧台，现在是一个展示甜点的冰柜，冰柜底层还摆着各色饮料，冰柜旁边是收音机，背墙一排排的空酒瓶被清理干净，放上了各种咖啡豆、咖啡杯、法压壶等等，写了价钱的标签贴在下面。之前的迪厅也被打扫干净，隔墙被拆了，海报都被撕掉了，重新粉刷过的墙干净得晃眼，迪厅被扩成了一层的店铺，隔墙的地方放着两架书架，而上面放着的都是巨大而虚假的一个书脊状的假书，上面还写着各种书名，却都是编出来的、和咖啡有关的滑稽名字。格朗泰尔他们坐在二层，二层看着是沿出去了一个阳台，但其实只是在里面按了一面玻璃墙，带着推拉的门，强行隔出了一间阳台而已，但因为阳光得以照进来，整个二楼亮堂了很多，也不再像是个仓库了。楼上和楼下的布置没什么区别，而阳台外面却包了一层立挺的塑料，罩住了整个阳台，说是不包住不安全，这样一来，各个店铺的二楼也都是齐平而统一的。简要说，穆尚现在和其他店铺也没什么两样。  
但格朗泰尔想不出别的地方干这事，他在平台上注意到这个小哥有些日子了，虽然格朗泰尔不知道是什么引起这小哥的种种思考，但他先是疑惑，后是愤怒。但近来开始放弃了挣扎，他发的消息越来越少，每次也都是只言片语几个字，都是关于他对各类事情的看法，而就算如此他的消息还是会被屏蔽，就好像不论他发什么都会消失在沙威手下。格朗泰尔知道他在放弃，而他做不到放任不管，他想到安灼拉的金发和蓝眼睛，或许他应该追寻那位铁石心肠的年轻首领，但他没有，他当时也很清醒。  
“都是沙威在屏蔽我的消息，而不是我说错了什么。”小哥放下两台终端，他看着格朗泰尔的眼神充满了愤怒，但又带着一种执着，像是他已经较上了劲。格朗泰尔觉得自己在枪杀一朵玫瑰，他感到恶心，他想要喝酒。  
“要我是ABC的，我就说这是整个体制在封杀你。”格朗泰尔说着喝完了剩下的咖啡，举起的杯子挡住了他半张脸。  
“ABC？”格朗泰尔叹了口气，他是给自己找了个巨大的麻烦，但他做不到看着他就这么安静地死去，而不是挺直腰杆站在枪口前。是什么给了格朗泰尔这样的权力？格朗泰尔自己都想不明白，或许他一直都是追随安灼拉的。  
格朗泰尔从头讲述ABC的故事，他竟然不想喝酒了，也不想要把一整版药片都塞进喉咙里，他只想把所有的事情告诉更多的人。到了最后，他问小哥：“你想要一个名字吗？”  
小哥眨眨眼，热切地盯着格朗泰尔，格朗泰尔舔了舔嘴角，尝到了干掉的咖啡，“你觉得伽弗洛什这个名字怎么样？”


End file.
